


Делай что должен

by MusicalRainbow, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Panther (2018) Timeline, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Люди очень любят подбрасывать в дома побогаче всякую ерунду — котят, щенят, младенцев. Но чтобы вот так!!!





	Делай что должен

**Author's Note:**

> Тоницентричный фик. AU после Гражданки, таймлайн во время Чёрной пантеры и после. Попытка самоубийства, перекладывание ответственности, незаконное удержание, стокгольмский синдром, созависимость, и тд, и тп.
> 
> Благодарности всем, кто меня поддерживал и бетил это безобразие, и музе, которая иногда чертовски капризна. И ещё: дедлайны — зло.

Утро не задалось.

Хотелось спать, хотелось кофе. Хотелось спуститься в мастерскую и продолжить работу над принципиально новой технологией для брони. Хотелось лечь в ванну, чувствуя, как тепло расслабляет скрученные мышцы после напряжённой ночной работы, и забыть о кошмарах, не дающих спокойно спать. Но оповещение вынудило спуститься в нижнюю мастерскую, куда Пятница обычно складировала доставленные крупногабаритные технические грузы.

Тони медленно плёлся вниз, надеясь, что Пятница догадалась сварить ему в этой мастерской кофе, на автомате набрал пароль и замер на пороге.

— Пятница, милая, откуда это? — спросил Тони, разглядывая огромный деревянный ящик с надписью на боках «Не переворачивать!».

— Доставили сегодня утром. Личная доставка короля Т`Чаллы, босс.

Тони прищурился, прикидывая размер. Догадка о том, что именно находится под плотной обшивкой досок, уже была — и она ему очень не нравилась. Заметив на ящике пластиковый конверт, Тони заставил себя подойти и хотя бы посмотреть.

— Это прилагалось к посылке, — пояснила Пятница. — Сопровождающие хотели отдать всё лично в руки. Пришлось заверить их, что без моего ведома вы ничего не получаете, и выкрасть или намеренно повредить что-либо в здании, находящемся под моим присмотром, тоже невозможно. Мне кажется, они расстроились.

— С чего бы?

— Уверена, что один из них хотел взять у вас автограф или сделать селфи.

— Сомневаюсь, милая. Я слегка отошёл от дел.

— Но люди помнят, они знают, — тихо заметила Пятница. Её способности модулировать голос и пользоваться громкостью в нужные моменты слегка поражали: раньше у Тони был Джарвис, поэтому он представлял, чего ожидать, но всё же. Пятница была ещё большей умницей — развивалась быстро и понимала чувства лучше. Это и пугало, и радовало одновременно.

Тони оставил замечание без ответа, продолжая разглядывать конверт. На нём не было адресов — ни получателя, ни отправителя, только небольшая гербовая печать в правом верхнем углу — оскалившаяся пантера, приготовившаяся к прыжку.

— Я могу не открывая сказать вам, что внутри, босс.

— Очень необходимая способность, — невпопад заметил Тони и достал телефон.

— Пятница, ты сканировала ящик?

— Конечно, босс, — прозвучало в ответ с явным укором. — В ящике высокотехнологичный гибрид крио- и бара-камеры. Судя по присутствию вибраниума и учитывая использованные технологии, явно производства учёных Ваканды. Внутри камеры человек, электрические синапсы показывают, что он находится в состоянии, похожем на глубокий сон, но дыхания нет. Автономного питания хватит ещё на двое суток, поэтому я не стала вас будить, — закончила Пятница чуть виновато.

— Ты молодец, милая. Было бы сложнее решать всё это, хоть немного не поспав, — ответил Тони и набрал номер.

— Я не буду это открывать, — без приветствия заявил он, глядя на ящик. Хотя тот стоял здесь недолго, в мастерской уже пахло деревом. И это ещё больше злило и раздражало.

— Отлично, — отозвался Т`Чалла. — Вы, наконец, увидели посылку.

— Зачем он здесь?

— Так Вы не видели письмо?

— Видел, с Вашей печатью.

— А второе?

— Есть ещё одно? От кого?

— От него. Прочитайте, и после, если ещё будет необходимость, поговорим. Я поступил так, как сержант Барнс попросил меня поступить, если случится что-то непредвиденное.

И положил трубку, не прощаясь. Видимо, если не поздороваться, даже такой вежливый король, как Т`Чалла, не будет в ответ морочиться с этикетом.

Тони вздохнул, поднимая конверт.

Общение с Т`Чаллой, даже по его меркам, было слишком дружеским. Тони любил учёных и изобретателей, в совместных проектах всегда можно было создать что-то удивительное и опережающее время. Но при нынешних обстоятельствах общаться было как минимум неловко, и дистанция между ними ещё сохранялась.

Вопреки своей злости и горю, которое Тони пришлось пережить заново, он был рад, что Т`Чалла оказал помощь и поддержку Роджерсу и Барнсу. Несмотря на… или благодаря… или вопреки, это уж как посмотреть. Но Тони всё ещё был зол.

Злило даже то, что всё сложилось именно так — по-обидному судьбоносно жестоко и отчасти глупо. У Тони было достаточно времени, чтобы остыть, и как бы страшна ни была потеря, как бы ни было больно знать о том, что именно Барнс убил его родителей, Тони каждый раз усмирял свою злость и напоминал себе, что руками Зимнего солдата это сделала Гидра — после того, как изуродовала и сломала сержанта Барнса. А теперь он здесь, прямо в мастерской, и нужно что-то с этим делать.

Тони прикусил нижнюю губу, давая себе ещё несколько секунд, и наконец открыл конверт.

Вместе с большой пачкой бумаг, на первый взгляд похожих на лабораторные и медицинские записи, в нём лежал уже знакомый Тони красный блокнот с чёрной звездой.

Тони выругался, швыряя документы на ящик и тяжело опираясь на него ладонями.

— Нужен кофе, — обречённо выдохнул он.

— Готов и ждёт у кофеварки, босс.

— Умница.

Кофе чуть остыл, но Тони понравилось. Он не обжигал, и можно было пить большими глотками, с удовольствием глотая горечь, и чувствовать, как тело просыпается, получая свою привычную утреннюю дозу.

Допив, он вернулся к бумагам.

Документы были скреплены и разбиты на небольшие подшивки, и Тони решил разобраться с этим позже. Между блокнотом и документами лежал сложенный пополам листок, на котором от руки было написано «Тони Старку». Тони скривился, воспоминание об аналогичном письме от Стива неприятно кольнуло в груди, и сразу же вспомнился телефон-раскладушка, лежащий в ящике стола в мастерской наверху. Очень хотелось позвонить, но Тони знал, что не сможет. Слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы нормально поговорить. Слишком мало времени, чтобы простить.

Тони собрался с духом и развернул листок.

Письмо, написанное от руки, вызвало очередной отголосок боли, и Тони с горечью подумал, что мироздание наверняка мстит таким странным способом за все его разгульные годы, и он обречён получать старомодные письма от двух стукнутых на всю голову подопытных ветеранов Второй мировой.

«Я не знаю, как к тебе обращаться. На многое не имею права.

И не могу просить прощения. И, я уверен, ты знаешь, почему.

Я виноват, но только в том, что не умер тогда, в ущелье. Но позже, много позже, после нескольких десятилетий, я хотел жить, но не смог. Всего два года — и прошлое догнало, оно всегда догоняет, всех. Чёртов бумеранг.

А сейчас… здесь всё не так. Ваканда — поразительное и спокойное место, но зная, кто я такой и к чему может привести то, что я здесь, я договорился с Т`Чаллой, что он отправит меня к тебе, если запахнет жареным.

И позаботился об этом.

Я рассчитал, что автономного питания хватит на время доставки, если вдруг такое случится, поэтому кое-что подправил и, скорее всего, я уже заснул навсегда.

Не скажу, что я рад, но если тебе будет легче, я буду рад именно этому.

Зачем нужна такая жизнь, как у меня?

Д.Б.Барнс.»

— Милая, сколько, говоришь, будет работать батарейка в этом холодильнике? — спросил Тони чуть хриплым голосом, разглядывая аккуратный почерк. В груди что-то нехорошо давило, и Тони прижал ладонь к старому шраму.

— Ещё тридцать шесть часов, босс.

— Уверена?

Пятница некоторое время помолчала, как будто подбирая ответ.

— Вы меня обижаете, босс. Всё точно. Тридцать шесть часов двадцать три минуты. Но я перепроверила.

— Не обижайся, — ответил Тони и снова набрал номер. Ему не нравилось то, что он прочитал, и то, что по факту стояло перед ним деревянным гробом с хрустальной начинкой.

— Мистер Старк, — поприветствовал Т`Чалла, — я надеюсь, Вы не отправите его назад, потому что сейчас крайне неудобное время.

— Вы знали, что он испортил блок питания камеры? — без предисловий начал Тони.

— О, — задумчиво протянул Т`Чалла, — мы-то думали, что не доработали её, а он просто нашёл слабое место. Но всё обошлось, как я понимаю.

— То есть вы отправили мне суицидально настроенного замороженного киллера. В надежде на что, хочу я знать?

— В моей стране переворот, Тони. Не зная, чем всё закончится, я отдал распоряжение — если со мной что-либо случится, криокамеру с Барнсом экстренно отправят Вам.

— Но почему не Роджерсу? Почему мне, чёрт возьми?

— Сержант Барнс удивительно убедителен в своих доводах, а Капитан был вне зоны досягаемости и не мог повлиять на этот договор. В итоге он не в курсе нашей договорённости. Мне пришлось дать Барнсу своё слово и, как бы мне самому это ни претило, я сделал то, что должен.

— Прекрасно. И что мне с ним делать?

— Можете убить. Он сам так захотел.

— Я не убийца! — возмутился Тони.

Т`Чалла молчал, и Тони пришлось первому продолжить разговор:

— Вы слышали, что я сказал? Он пытался испортить блок питания, чтобы умереть, пока его перевозят.

— Это меня не особо удивляет, если честно. Он не очень-то был счастлив. — В трубке были слышны ветер и шорох, как будто Т`Чалла шёл по улице в снегопад. Тони хотел спросить, где тот находится, но Т`Чалла продолжил: — С ним работали наши специалисты, были явные улучшения, и я надеялся — знание о том, что коды сняты, даст ему веру в то, что всё наладится. Поэтому сейчас я не знаю, что посоветовать.

— У вас получилось их снять? Как?

— В приложенных к письму документах вся необходимая информация. В любом случае, я пока не смогу принять его назад.

— Всё так серьёзно? — вспомнив о словах про переворот, спросил Тони.

— Это семейное дело, и мы справимся. Но спасибо, что спросил.

— Если нужна помощь, я всегда… — начал Тони, но Т`Чалла его перебил, легко переходя на “ты”, чем искренне порадовал Тони.

— Считать тебя своим другом — это честь для меня, мистер Старк.

— Для меня тоже, Ваше кошачье Величество, — усмехнулся Тони.

Т`Чалла рассмеялся в ответ и повесил трубку. Но стоило Тони перевести взгляд на деревянный ящик, улыбка на его лице пропала.

— Вот чёрт, — трогать ящик не хотелось, вскрывать его, чтобы увидеть внутри Барнса, пока тоже. — Чёртов сукин сын.

Одна мысль, что сложись всё так, как планировал Барнс, и Тони остался бы сейчас со свеженьким замороженным трупом на руках, злила. А то, что Барнс намеренно хотел испортить криокамеру, чтобы умереть, неожиданно расстроила.

Тони всегда раздражали такие эмоциональные качели. Ему своих проблем хватало, он ещё не расплатился с Пеппер за всё то дерьмо, в которое окунулся, задев её. А теперь ещё и Барнс.

Решив, что сейчас не время заниматься посылкой, Тони собрал все документы и пошёл к выходу.

— Дорогая, проследи пока за… — Тони запнулся, не желая произносить имя вслух, — за криокамерой, и если что-то пойдёт не так, сообщи. Займёмся этим позже.

— Как скажете, босс.

И в её интонации Тони послышалось понимание.

 

 

 

***

 

Через сутки, изучив большую часть документов, Тони спустился в мастерскую, чтобы вскрыть ящик и вынуть криокамеру.

Что оказалось достаточно просто, надо признаться.

Снимая крышку, Тони ждал, боялся и, как оказалось, был совершенно не готов увидеть молодое спокойное лицо так близко, что были заметны тонкие мимические морщинки у внешних уголков глаз. Барнс выглядел спящим, но не дышал, и это нервировало ещё больше.

Тони выкатил камеру через снятую боковую стенку ящика.

— Что там дальше, милая? — спросил он, отворачиваясь.

Тони знал, что дальше, он очень тщательно изучил алгоритм действий и сам процесс, который был почти полностью автоматическим, но нужно было дать себе несколько минут, чтобы сделать «вдох перед прыжком». Там, в бункере, он хотел убить Барнса любым доступным на тот момент способом, хотел придушить его — пусть даже собственными руками, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему придётся запустить систему жизнеобеспечения и реактивации.

— Набрать на панели код «ТониСтарк», — напомнила Пятница, — без пробелов, соблюдая заглавные буквы, всё остальное сделает оборудование. Нам останется только подождать и убедиться, что учёные Ваканды сделали всё правильно.

— Я слышу зависть в твоих словах, — усмехнулся Тони и вернулся к криокамере, нажал на панель, скрывающую доступ к клавиатуре. — Не переживай, они взяли за основу технологии, которые обнаружили в бункере в Сибири, но глобально прокачали их. Так что это не ими изобретённая технология. И я уверен, всё пройдёт гладко.

— И, конечно, это облегчит мою участь простого наблюдателя.

Тони помедлил несколько минут, разглядывая Барнса, и наконец набрал код, глупый и до обидного сентиментальный.

Внутри зажглась яркая подсветка. Тони повернул криокамеру вертикально, закрепил в устойчивое положение и, отойдя немного, сел на стул.

Автоматика работала безупречно — непрозрачная смесь газов, наполнившая камеру, окутала тело Барнса, и его стало не видно, но через несколько минут камера очистилась, потом открылись внутренние отсеки, и в правое плечо были сделаны три инъекции, на грудь легли два гибких реанимационных электрошокера, тело Барнса тряхнуло, и над внешней панелью появилась голограмма с данными жизненных показателей.

Тони перевёл взгляд на гало-экран — пульс медленно нарастал, как и температура тела, усиливалась мозговая деятельность, несколько опережая показатели в предоставленных отчётах. И когда Тони перевёл взгляд обратно на Барнса, тот сделал первый вдох.

— Почти все функции организма пришли в норму, босс, — не удержалась от комментария Пятница. — Примерно через пять минут объект полностью придёт в сознание.

Тони улыбнулся. Пятница продолжала упорно называть Барнса объектом, так же, как он, не желая называть имя или звание. И хотя Тони старался не влиять на неё своими эмоциями, очевидно, что у Пятницы сложилось собственное мнение ещё с Сибири, пусть и очень похожее на его отношение.

Но всё же единственное решение, которое он мог принять — и принял, — не далось ему легко. Сутки Тони разрывался, выбирая между своей совестью, желанием помогать, быть лучше и желанием быть честным перед самим собой, отомстить и дать уже Барнсу тихо и спокойно умереть, как тот, в общем-то, и хотел. И если бы он мог, то обязательно выбрал бы последнее. Но Тони не мог.

Несмотря на прозвище, данное газетчиками, — «Продавец смерти», Тони никогда им не был. Тем более, никогда он не хотел убить кого-то вот так — подло и осознавая, что делаешь.

А сейчас Барнс выглядел слишком молодо и беспомощно в этой своей белой майке и брюках, мягких даже на вид, левый обрубок руки скрывала чёрная повязка, закреплённая высоко на плече. Его грудь, ноги на уровне бёдер и икр удерживали ремни безопасности, которые автоматически расстегнулись и втянулись в специальные щели, как только у Барнса нормализовались дыхание и пульс.

Тони смотрел, как Барнс медленно приходит в сознание — дрогнули пальцы руки, чуть шевельнулись губы, брови немного нахмурились. И когда Барнс открыл глаза, Тони поймал себя на неуместной мысли, что глаза-то у него голубые, яркие — такие должны быть у Капитана Америка.

Тони сидел, опираясь локтями на колени, и не двигался, Барнс тоже. Только обвёл взглядом его фигуру, отвёл, разглядывая помещение, оборудование, задержался на полуразобранном ящике и наконец снова вернулся к Тони.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и у Тони не было никаких мыслей, как начать разговор. Поэтому он подал знак Пятнице, крышка камеры открылась, и они с Барнсом оказались лицом друг к другу.

Но мыслей так и не появилось. Молчание затягивалось.

Барнс облизал пересохшие губы и сипло сказал:

— Я надеялся… — он запнулся, нахмурился ещё больше, как будто мыслительный процесс причинял ему боль. Возможно, так оно и было, Тони не знал, что именно Барнс чувствовал после действия экстремально низких температур. И — к своему ужасу — осознал, что сделал мысленную пометку узнать, как будто он уже где-то там, в своей голове, неосознанно всё для себя решил.

Барнс медленно моргнул и сказал: — Я надеялся, ты не будешь будить.

Тони раздражённо скривился.

— Твоя попытка суицида не удалась, а я не убийца. Такая твоя смерть мне на совести ни к чему.

— Другое дело — в Сибири, — заметил Барнс, как будто нарочно провоцируя.

Тони резко встал, надеясь, что Барнс дёрнется, и будет оправдание для какого-нибудь действия, но тот смотрел спокойно и даже не шевельнулся. По записям учёных Ваканды Тони знал, что уже через несколько минут после реактивации Барнс способен двигаться, чуть медленнее, чем обычные люди, но всё же. Но тот лишь наблюдал, как Тони подошёл к камере и остановился совсем рядом.

Слишком тяжело, слишком больно было смотреть в глаза человеку, причастному к убийству родителей, но Тони смотрел, пока хватило сил, а потом молча развернулся и ушёл, заблокировав дверь мастерской на персональный код.

 

 

 

***

 

Тони поднялся в свою мастерскую, чтобы вернуться к проекту новой брони, но сконцентрироваться не получалось, поэтому, поборовшись с собой ещё немного, он в конце концов отложил расчёты.

— Пятница, как дела у нашего подопечного?

— Он только сейчас пришёл в себя полностью, — ответила Пятница и без предупреждения открыла гало-экран. Тони непроизвольно отпрянул и шумно выдохнул, когда увидел Барнса. Несколько минут понаблюдав за ним, Тони успокоился и наконец заметил, что тот так и стоит в криокамере.

— Не будь с ним намеренно жестока, милая. Он… — Тони замолчал, подбирая слова, но всё же решил озвучить именно то, о чём подумал: — Он и так много пережил.

На экране Барнс резко поднял голову к потолку, когда в нижней мастерской раздался голос Пятницы. Она представилась, рассказала, что и где находится. Барнс несколько минут постоял в своей камере, внимательно слушая и иногда кивая, но наконец осторожно выбрался и огляделся.

Пятница подсветила зону кухни, предложив выпить кофе и приготовить что-нибудь поесть из продуктов в холодильнике. Барнс поблагодарил её так обыденно, как будто ему приходилось часто общаться с искусственным интеллектом. Хотя Тони точно знал, что это не так. И тот факт, что Барнс не впечатлился, даже немного оскорблял.

Несколько минут понаблюдав, как он обходит мастерскую, Тони свернул экран и продолжил работу, изредка возвращаясь к наблюдению.

Но Тони не мог откладывать надолго то, что было необходимо проверить.

Через пару часов, открыв уже знакомый красный блокнот с чёрной звездой, он нашёл нужную страницу и несколько раз перечитал текст. Хотя Тони не владел русским, способность к языкам сказывалась — за сутки слова впечатались в память калёным железом, по ощущениям — таким же, которым ковался Железный человек в Афганистане. Заложив пальцем нужную страницу, он спустился в мастерскую. Барнс уже ждал его, замерев рядом с криокамерой. Очевидно, Пятница его предупредила.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мне нужно удостовериться, — сказал Тони, показывая блокнот.

Барнс кивнул:

— Я готов.

Тони открыл текст, посмотрел на него и медленно прочитал, после каждого слова поднимая взгляд и наблюдая за реакцией:

— Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон.

Барнс продолжал стоять, как стоял, и Тони не мог понять, сработал код или нет. Он подождал несколько минут и, не выдержав, обратился:

— Солдат?

— Нет. Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Коды больше на меня не действуют.

Тони шумно выдохнул, услышав спокойный низкий голос и отметив естественное движение рукой и головой. Конечно, он верил Т`Чалле, но был обязан проверить — просто для своего душевного спокойствия.

Он ещё раз посмотрел на страницу с написанным кодом, поднял взгляд на Барнса и, не говоря ни слова, ушёл к себе.

 

 

 

***

 

Тони давно так спокойно не спал, но отказывался думать, что это из-за того, что зомбированного Зимнего солдата больше не существовало.

Ощущение было такое, как если бы казнили человека, виновного в двойном убийстве, и чувство мести, готовое уничтожить всё вокруг, пропало после его кончины. Стало легче дышать, словно между прошлым и настоящим провели невидимую черту, не пропускающую жгучую разрушающую ненависть.

Видимо, некоторые люди так и чувствуют себя, когда преступник получает по заслугам.

Работалось после спокойной ночи тоже плодотворно, но эту прямую зависимость Тони отказывался признавать.

Как оказалось, Барнс тоже не сидел без дела.

Весь день он не торопясь разбирал ящик, в котором доставили криокамеру, к вечеру аккуратно и плотно упаковав доски по размеру. На следующий день занёс всё в грузовой лифт и сразу потеряв к ним интерес, отошёл в кухонную зону и занялся приготовлением обеда.

Тони дал себе несколько дней — привыкнуть к мысли, что кроме него кто-то ещё живёт на верхних этажах башни, но намеренно стараясь не думать, кто именно. И часто, даже слишком часто, по его мнению, наблюдал за ним.

Барнс не подходил к двери и не пытался выбраться из мастерской. Пошарив по полкам и ящикам, нашёл журналы, и, лёжа на диване, читал, когда не спал и не ел — а это он делал больше и чаще всего.

Пятница организовала доставку, используя лифт, поэтому у него всегда были продукты и напитки. И даже было на чём спать и чем укрываться — Пятница поняла Тони довольно буквально, поэтому старалась сделать пребывание в нежилом помещении более-менее комфортным.

Тони не вмешивался и только наблюдал, думая, что до кровати дело не дошло — и слава Богу.

Ещё через несколько дней Пятница впервые попросила у Тони что-то для Барнса.

— Босс, наш подопечный спрашивает, можно ли посмотреть телевизор и есть ли выход в интернет.

— Какие результаты наблюдения и сканирования?

— Он психологически уравновешен, за десять дней пребывания в одиночестве не показал признаков агрессии и резких перепадов настроения. Не задавал вопросов, на которые точно не получит ответа или которые могут спровоцировать негатив. Может находить себе занятие — несмотря на то, что заниматься особо нечем. Интересуется вашими проектами, босс.

— Почему ты так решила?

— Он значительно медленнее читает журналы, в которых пишут о вас или где вы публиковали свои статьи. И перечитывает.

— Вот как. Значит, вы подружились? — вопрос прозвучал немного ревниво, и Тони недовольно поморщился.

— Я бы так не сказала, но мы общаемся. Я пришла к выводу, что лучше узнать человека, который будет какое-то время рядом с вами.

— Ты подготовила комнату?

— Конечно, босс.

— Умница, — чуть улыбнулся Тони. — Включи громкую связь, будем его выпускать.

— Барнс, — позвал Тони, и тот вздрогнул, чуть не выронив чашку с недопитым кофе, — дверь в мастерскую разблокирована, поднимайся в свою комнату, Пятница подскажет, куда идти. Там есть телевизор и интернет, как ты просил.

Барнс какое-то время молчал, разглядывая столешницу, но в конце концов произнёс:

— Спасибо.

Не зная, что ещё сказать, Тони заблокировал связь и продолжил наблюдать.

Барнс прибрался, вымыл посуду, спросил разрешения взять полюбившуюся чашку, и Тони невесело подумал, что тот уже обжился в его доме. Когда Барнс уточнил у Пятницы про продукты в холодильнике, Тони хотел было вмешаться, но передумал, услышав, что Барнс решил забрать их с собой, чтобы не пришлось выбрасывать. И поражённо наблюдал, как тот на самом деле собрал всё в большой контейнер.

Барнс аккуратно сложил на диване постельное бельё, подушку и одеяло и пошёл к выходу из мастерской, с лёгкостью держа одной рукой тяжёлый контейнер. Тони понимал, что Барнс значительно сильнее обычного человека, но видеть это было странно, к тому же немного сбивало с толку, что у него была лишь одна рука.

Тони наблюдал, как Барнс шёл по коридору до зоны, предназначенной для него и, плотно закрыв дверь, прислушался, как она заблокировалась.

 

 

 

***

 

Часть этажа, куда Барнс переселился из мастерской, была всего лишь клеткой побольше. Он сразу проверил доступный ему периметр, ограниченный его личной комнатой, кухней, небольшим тренажёрным залом и несколькими общими помещениями. Нашёл все видеокамеры и биометрические датчики Пятницы, но не демонтировал, только грустно улыбался, находя очередную камеру. Разобрал продукты на кухне и принялся обживать выделенное ему пространство. Но на самом деле — только спал, готовил еду, ел, очень много читал, смотрел телевизор и постоянно пользовался интернетом.

Тони глянул историю запросов и посещений и нисколько не удивился длинному списку книг по истории на английском и русском языках и информации о Мстителях и всех существующих супергероях этого времени. А вот информация о Джеймсе Б. Барнсе, которую тот нашёл и просмотрел все видео, Тони немного озадачила. Раньше он думал, что в Ваканде Барнс уже изучил материалы, слитые Романофф в сеть, а выходило, что нет.

Тони наблюдал, пытался разобраться в собственных чувствах и в поведении Барнса, но с досадой понял, что ему не хватает информации, чтобы найти ответы и понять, что дальше делать. Но идти за ними не спешил.

В процессе наблюдения за Барнсом, могло показаться, что тот ни о чём не сожалеет, но Тони точно знал, что это не так. Потому что Пятница показывала ему ночные записи, на которых Барнсу слишком часто снились кошмары — он кричал, не просыпаясь, снова кричал, ворочался и метался на кровати, простынь скручивалась вокруг него жгутом, как жёсткое щупальце, которое пытается опутать его крепче и не отпускать.

Эта сцена каждый раз вставала перед глазами, когда Тони начинало казаться, что Барнс ни о чём не сожалеет — напряжённое тело, сведённые мышцы, запрокинутая голова, крепкая открытая шея и крик.

Господи.

Тони знал, что бывает жесток и, учитывая их историю, не должен был испытывать… жалость? Сострадание? Понимание? Но то, что он видел, было слишком похоже на обнуление, которые делали Барнсу по приказу Пирса. Он смотрел ночные записи и вспоминал пытки, даже от вида которых тошнило.

Тони изучил много видеоматериалов и заметил, как Барнс тяжело дышит и напрягается, а живая рука начинает мелко трястись, словно тело помнит, что ему сейчас предстоит.

И чем больше Тони наблюдал, тем чаще ловил себя на том, что видит не киллера Гидры. Всё чаще гало-экран с прямой трансляцией комнат Барнса был включен без звука и уменьшен до минимального размера.

И Тони очень не нравилось, что его отношение к Барнсу менялось.

 

 

 

***

 

Недели через три Барнс впервые воспользовался тренажёрным залом.

За день до этого он несколько минут стоял посередине комнаты, сжимая и разжимая кулак, и не желая общаться с ним напрямую, Тони спросил у Пятницы, что происходит.

— Он напряжён, босс. — Тони хмыкнул и хотел было съязвить, что заметил, но Пятница добавила: — Он нашёл в интернете информацию об активности недалеко от старой базы. Говорит, что это подозрительно. База принадлежала ГИДРЕ.

— Ты сейчас с ним параллельно общаешься?

— Нет, мы с ним говорили об этом только что. Я не успела вас информировать.

Принимая решение, которое само напрашивалось, Тони несколько минут наблюдал за Барнсом.

— Пятница, скажи ему, что я займусь этим вопросом, пусть скинет мне всю информацию.

На экране Барнс поднял голову к потолку и ответил что-то.

— Он говорит, что база давно заброшена, но всё же одному туда лучше не соваться.

Тони хмыкнул:

— Сама забота.

— В этом вопросе я с ним солидарна, босс.

— Как бы я ни хотел поступить наоборот из духа противоречия, но я туда один не полезу. Можете расслабиться. Ты будешь со мной, и ещё несколько суперагентов ЩИТа. У некоторых из них всегда стоит в списке приоритетов — поквитаться.

На экране плечи Барнса расслабились, он повернулся и кивнул, глядя прямо в камеру, будто точно знал, что Тони увидит его лицо.

И ведь был прав.

Тони видел и решил, что уже пора делать следующий шаг.

 

 

 

***

 

Несмотря на то, что база Гидры была почти полностью восстановлена и функционировала, рейд прошёл легко — разрушать до основания то, что должно было исчезнуть ещё в сорок пятом, было делом чести, и после нескольких часов, которые Тони провёл в горячке разрушения, ему стало легче дышать.

А через сутки после получения информации о базе, спускаясь к Барнсу, Тони чувствовал себя неуютно. Придётся общаться с ним, а это тяжело.

Тони остановился в дверях тренажёрного зала, наблюдая, как Барнс подтягивается на одной руке. Его тело и физическая форма поражали, даже увечье не отталкивало. Мышцы руки и спины бугрились под майкой, на штанах у поясницы расползалось влажное пятно от пота. Тони скользнул взглядом вниз по ногам и замер, разглядывая голые ступни. Почему-то это показалось ему крайне беззащитным. Хотя обувь у Барнса была — заботливая Пятница его всем обеспечивала, он предпочитал ходить босиком.

Барнс спрыгнул на пол, поднял полотенце со скамейки и вытер лицо.

— Я слышал твои шаги, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь.

— Интересно, к тебе кто-нибудь сможет незаметно подкрасться? — поинтересовался Тони.

Барнс развернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— За последние семьдесят лет — никто, насколько я помню.

— Понятно, — разговор не клеился, да и не должен был. Но Тони спустился сюда, чтобы рассказать о рейде, поэтому, помассировав двумя пальцами переносицу, продолжил. — Твои подозрения оправдались, база была активна. На ней собирали ресурсы для формирования небольших диверсионных отрядов, уже начались тренировки тех, кого успели завербовать. Всё, что можно было уничтожить, уничтожено. Я сам проследил. — И уточнил: — Я сам уничтожил и проследил, чтобы ничего не ушло и не утекло на сторону.

Барнс шумно выдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Я рад. Если бы я мог…

— Найдёшь ещё что-нибудь, — перебил его Тони: ему не хотелось начинать разговор о том, что Барнс был здесь пусть и в добровольном, но всё же в некотором заточении, — сообщай Пятнице, она сразу передаст информацию мне. Сообщения от тебя будут в приоритете.

— Договорились, — кивнул Барнс и сделал шаг вперёд. — А я могу в некоторых случаях обращаться напрямую к тебе?

Тони посмотрел ему в глаза, и у него сбилось сердце.

Второй раз он поразился их голубому цвету и подумал, что такие глаза запоминаются.

Тони отвернулся к панорамному окну, давая себе время подобрать слова, но взгляду не за что было зацепиться, поэтому он снова посмотрел на Барнса. Тот так и стоял рядом с тренажёром, ожидая ответа. Конечно, ему не хватало общения, Тони это понимал, но ещё не был готов.

— Со временем, — честно признался Тони.

Барнс в ответ кивнул и поджал губы.

Всё же находится в одном помещении, а тем более наедине, было для них слишком напряжённо.

Тони начал поворачиваться, чтобы уйти, но Барнс неожиданно шагнул ближе и, протянув руку, сказал:

— Мне жаль.

Тони резко развернулся, догадываясь, что сейчас услышит.

Барнс сжал зубы, опуская руку, желваки напряглись, он сглотнул и продолжил быстро и торопливо, как будто опасался, что Тони захочет его остановить:

— Говард был и моим другом. Я не могу об этом думать, но и не думать тоже не могу. — Барнс опустил взгляд, поднял руку и, зачесав волосы назад, снова посмотрел на Тони. — Он сделал мою винтовку, ты знал? — Вопрос был неожиданным, и Тони молчал, не находя в себе силы ответить и в глубине души желая услышать, что тот скажет. К тому же, он об этом не знал. Отец не очень-то любил рассказывать о войне. Барнс смотрел, видимо, ожидая ответа, но не дождавшись, продолжил: — Нет? Он модифицировал её специально для меня. Я так ею гордился, ты бы знал! — У Барнса дрогнули губы в намёке на улыбку. — Ни у кого такой не было — лёгкая, точная, идеальная. Он столько сделал для Ревущих коммандос! Джонс бегал с огромным ружьём. Боже, на самом деле, это была переносная пушка, честное слово. Говард предлагал ему другое, но Гейб отказался, и Говарду пришлось придумать систему удобных ремней для поддержки, потому что Гейб не хотел с ней расставаться даже во время длительных операций. — Барнс зажмурился и добавил хрипло: — Господи, они удавили бы меня собственным руками, если бы узнали, кем я стал.

— Не стал.

— Что? — Барнс удивлённо моргнул, его глаза подозрительно блестели.

— Ты не сам стал, тебя сделали, — чётко сказал Тони, понимая, что первый шаг сделан. И сделал его Барнс, который сейчас молча уставился на него, растеряв весь свой пыл.

— Твоя мама…

— Не надо, — резко остановил его Тони, поднимая руку и хмурясь.

— Я ничего не могу исправить, но хорошо, что тебя там не было.

Тони судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя подкатывающую злость, бессилие и тоску, но всё уже изменилось, теперь были силы бороться.

Нет, конечно, не всё изменилось.

Руками Барнса убили Говарда и маму, но теперь Тони чувствовал жгучую ненависть именно к Гидре; отношение к Барнсу он пока ещё не мог идентифицировать.

— Мне жаль, что это был ты, — честно признался Тони и несколько мгновений разглядывал его поражённое лицо. И решив, что готов сделать шаг навстречу, признался: — В детстве я прочитал про Коммандос всё, что было. Я восхищался вами. Всеми вами. И завидовал тебе. Ты был лучшим другом Капитана Америка.

— Ты тоже, — сказал Барнс, — им же и остался.

Тони с отчаянием подумал, на сколько ещё острых углов они наткнутся, прежде чем общение станет более-менее нормальным.

— Стой, — Тони снова поднял руку, — не говори больше ничего. — Он вздохнул, собираясь сказать Барнсу то, что решил для себя, то к чему пришёл. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что это был не ты: Говарда и маму убила Гидра. И этого мнения я буду придерживаться впредь.

 

 

***

 

После разговора с Барнсом стало немного легче заниматься бизнесом, встречами, обедами с нужными людьми, работой в мастерской — жить. Чувства, словно что-то давит тяжёлым грузом, не давая дышать, стало меньше.

Их короткий, в общем-то, первый нормальный разговор после Сибири, похоже, повлиял и на Барнса, потому что всё то время, что Тони был занят, Барнс тоже не сидел без дела, занимаясь серфингом в инете. Видимо, успешная ликвидация базы Гидры придала ему дополнительных сил.

А Тони думал, что же дальше — первый шаг сделан, и нужно делать второй, так что в один из дней он отложил все свои дела и спустился к Барнсу.

— Я пришёл выпить с тобой кофе, — предупредил Тони с порога, положив коробку на стол. — И принёс пончики.

— Обед готов, — ответил Барнс, стоя у плиты, и достал ещё одну суповую тарелку.

— Только кофе.

Барнс молча налил суп, подошёл к столу и поставил перед Тони тарелку.

— Он вкусный, здесь хватит на двоих, и Пятница говорила, что ты постоянно пренебрегаешь нормальной едой.

— Пятница?

— Босс?

— Не делай вид, что ты не слышишь, — пожурил её Тони.

— Эта информация не конфиденциальна.

Тони усмехнулся, придвигая к себе тарелку с прозрачным очень вкусно пахнущим бульоном.

— Всё равно не стоило, — возразил он.

— Она удивительная, — игнорируя их разговор, восхищённо сказал Барнс и отошёл к плите. Тони посмотрел на его спину, ожидая продолжения. — Я не видел такого раньше. Пятница — самое поразительное, что я встречал.

Слышать низкий, чуть протяжный голос было приятно. Что-то отзывалось на него в груди и, что удивительно, хотелось слышать его чаще. Возможно, отчасти потому, что Тони в какой-то степени тоже стал затворником, и ему не хватало живого общения.

Барнс налил себе суп, поставил тарелку на стол, вернулся за ложками и, усаживаясь напротив, положил одну рядом с тарелкой Тони. Логичнее было протянуть её, чтобы Тони взял из рук, но он этого не сделал. Тони нахмурился, и Барнс, заметив его недовольное лицо, с досадой прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Прости, в интернете о тебе много информации, — признался он. — Я знаю, что ты не любишь брать из рук.

Тони кивнул, принимая честное объяснение, и взял ложку.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он за внимание к своей особенности. Ему понравилась эта молчаливая простая забота.

— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал Барнс перед тем, как начать есть.

Пока ели, они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Тони изредка наблюдал за Барнсом и иногда ловил на себе такие же изучающие взгляды. Было немного неловко — из-за самого обеда, молчания, взглядов, но всё же так было лучше, чем раньше.

Сейчас Барнс выглядел не тем человеком, которого Тони впервые увидел, и тем более не тем, с которым он встретился в Сибири — он уже привычно собирал волосы в полупучок, что делало его лицо открытым, а глаза ярче, носил широкие футболки, домашние штаны и ходил босиком. Он был не особо разговорчивым, но всегда готовым к встрече с Тони, как будто ждал его. Они никак друг другу не обращались, общаясь так, словно уже встречались в этот день и расстались несколько минут назад. Но даже это воспринималось естественно. И Тони надеялся, что Барнса тоже пока всё устраивает, потому что если и менять что-то, то делать это надо потихоньку. Он уже убедился на собственном опыте, что отношения между людьми — вещь очень хрупкая.

Тони решил, что иногда можно и поесть в компании, даже если оба молчат. К тому же, как подсказывала многовековая практика — совместные трапезы сближают людей.

Тони стал спускаться к Барнсу, не часто, но достаточно, чтобы понять — их отношения меняются. Сначала они всё так же молча ели, потом стали понемногу разговаривать, избегая сложных тем, но всё чаще чувствуя себя свободней.

Определённо, они сближались.

 

 

***

 

Барнс занимался в тренажёрном зале каждый день, и Тони это нисколько не удивляло — как-то же нужно было сбрасывать напряжение. А если учитывать, что одноруким людям подходит не так много тренажёров, Барнс в тренировках преуспел.

Наблюдая за ним, Тони хотел предложить спуститься в большую тренировочную, где можно вдоволь попаркурить. И чем дольше он смотрел, как Барнс пытается приспособить под себя тренажёры, качает пресс, бегает на беговой дорожке, подтягивается или отжимается на одной руке, тем больше хотел это сделать.

К тому же у Тони был в этом и свой интерес — в записях он видел, как двигается Зимний солдат, и хотелось проверить, остались ли эти способности у Барнса после снятия кодов. Конечно, слившись, эти две личности сейчас были одним человеком, но всё же.

Тони хотел убедиться.

На периферии сознания зудела мысль, и Тони её постоянно отгонял, не желая задумываться, но в конце концов она сформировалась окончательно.

Последней каплей стало то, как Барнс пытался делать комплекс самозащиты с одной рукой. Это смотрелось эффектно, потому что скорость и отточенность движений остались, но всё равно несколько неестественно.

— Милая, соедини-ка меня с Т`Чаллой, — попросил Тони, наблюдая за движениями Барнса. Т`Чалла ответил почти сразу, и в этот раз открылся гало-экран, показывая его немного уставшее, но спокойное лицо.

— Тони, рад тебя слышать.

— Т`Чалла, по голосу слышу, что в Ваканде всё хорошо.

— Да. Я до сих пор король, но уверен, ты звонишь не поэтому.

— А я уверен, что ты прихватил из Сибири не только двух отмороженных солдат и завалявшиеся там технологии, но и руку, — сразу перешёл Тони к делу.

— Вот, значит, как, — задумчиво произнёс Т`Чалла и не стал отрицать: — Да, забрал.

— Отлично. Я тут начал новый проект. Ты не против, если я позаимствую её для моего подопечного?

— Тони, ты уверен? — после короткого молчания спросил Т`Чалла.

— Уверен. Мне приятна твоя забота, — Тони подумал мгновение и уточнил: — о ком бы то ни было, но смотреть, как инвалид тренируется — сомнительное удовольствие, даже если учесть нашу историю. — Тони бросил взгляд на экран, на котором Барнс эффектно наносил удары ногами по корпусу воображаемого противника, демонстрируя растяжку и идеальный баланс, и добавил: — И его возможности.

Т`Чалла усмехнулся и чуть прищурился, наблюдая за ним.

— Что? — не выдержал Тони.

— Вышлю её сегодня, — проигнорировав вопрос, сказал Т`Чалла, — и добавлю от себя новую разработанную руку, но пока только экспериментальный прототип, и необходимый вибраниум. И хотя Шури будет очень недовольна, пришлю всю информацию по новому протезу, всем вариантам его доработок и материалы для реабилитации после установки.

— О.

— Я знал, что ты оценишь, — ухмыльнулся Т`Чалла.

— Не то слово, я поражён.

— Я хочу ему помочь. И тебе тоже.

— Ещё больше поражён, — признал Тони, и ему показалось, что собственный голос прозвучал глухо.

— Ненависть разрушает и отравляет всё вокруг, не оставляя нам шанса на нормальную жизнь. Я рад, что ты, как и я, это понял.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что стал столь же просветлённым, как ты, — покачал головой Тони.

Его до сих пор поражало, что в Т`Чалле сочетались технологии, опережающее время, и глубинные понятия и озарения. Видимо, именно такой человек, соединяющий в себе знания поколений, и мог стать настоящим Королём.

— В любом случае, я рад, что ты пытаешься, — сказал Т`Чалла и наконец задал вопрос, которого Тони давно ждал: — Как чувствует себя сержант Барнс?

— Ест, спит, читает. Базу Гидры вот помог разоблачить. Тренироваться начал. И на это невозможно без слёз смотреть. Столько красоты — и вся однобокая. Решил это исправить.

Т`Чалла рассмеялся.

— Ты невозможный. Каждый раз я поражаюсь тому, что ты делаешь и готов сделать для других, не обращая внимания на себя.

Тони поражённо молчал.

Второй раз за новую жизнь в качестве Железного человека у него появилось нехорошее ощущение, что с ним заигрывают. Первый раз был с Тором, сейчас вот — с Т`Чаллой, но он сразу откинул эту мысль. У Т`Чаллы была девушка и, насколько Тони знал, он был даже не би, хотя не факт, но это его интересовало мало.

Налицо были явные проблемы с тем же напряжением, которое возникло у Барнса, и Тони, посмотрев на экран, подумал, что ему самому тоже не помешали бы тренировки. Очень много тренировок, если он докатился до мысли, что Т`Чалла с ним заигрывает.

— Э-м, у меня свой интерес к этому проекту, — осторожно начал Тони, уже понимая, как двусмысленно это прозвучало.

— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Т`Чалла. — Я уверен, что в скором времени ты запатентуешь новые технологии протезирования.

— Конечно! — сразу ухватился Тони за новую тему. — Но если соберусь массово использовать что-то из ваших наработок — свяжусь, и мы запатентуем их совместно с Шури.

— Рад это слышать, — Т`Чалла чуть склонил голову, благодаря.

— Но ты точно в порядке? — спросил Тони, внимательней его разглядывая.

Что-то в его глазах изменилось и сделало старше. Тони не особо хорошо помнил взгляд Т`Чаллы, но даже он заметил, что тот стал другим. И это было настолько явным, будто то, что повлияло на него, случилось совсем недавно, и он пока ещё не научился это скрывать.

— Да, — коротко ответил Т`Чалла. — А ты?

— Живу потихоньку, — с грустью ответил Тони. Хотя на самом деле было больше похоже, что он заново учится жить.

Т`Чалла кивнул, принимая ответ.

— Жди курьера завтра. И удачи.

— До встречи, Кошачье величество.

Да, удача ему очень понадобится.

 

 

***

 

Кухонные свидания, как назвал их про себя Тони, были нечасты, но уже стали привычными.

Барнс хорошо готовил, и Тони постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что его в собственном доме прикармливают, как дикое животное. Но что ещё больше удивляло — этот нехитрый метод работал. Говорят же — путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок. И ведь не врут.

Барнс был на кухне, готовил себе сэндвич. Одной рукой это было сложно делать, даже если хлеб, мясо и сыр нарезаны.

Тони стоял и смотрел на его мучения с непонятным самому себе шальным удовольствием. Будет очень интересно наблюдать за его лицом, когда Тони скажет о новой руке.

— Я могу сделать сэндвич и тебе, — предложил Барнс, не оборачиваясь.

— Спасибо, но нет. Я пришёл к тебе для другого.

— Он будет с вкуснейшей сочной индейкой, которую я сам же и приготовил.

— Чуть позже, потому что у меня на самом деле к тебе дело.

Барнс с готовностью повернулся. Всё — его фигура, положение тела и взгляд — выдавали, как он напряжён.

— Расслабься немного, ничего страшного не произошло. После того как ты поешь, я жду тебя в своей мастерской. Пятница подскажет, куда идти.

Барнс помолчал немного, наблюдая за его лицом, и наконец спросил:

— Зачем?

— Я хочу осмотреть твой обрубок и решить несколько гениальных задач для создания уникальной бионической руки.

— Что?

Ожидания оправдались — лицо Барнса выражало гамму эмоций, но одна из них не особо Тони понравилась, потому что была очень похожа на упрямство.

— Спускайся через полчаса, — ответил Тони и быстро ушёл, не желая сейчас объяснять причины своих поступков и решений.

Но полчаса тянулись медленно, и Тони начал нервничать.

Первый раз Барнс выйдет из своей зоны, первый раз будет в основной мастерской, вернее, в лаборатории, где Тони занимался расчётами и созданием трёхмерных проектов. Первый раз они будут слишком близко друг к другу. Первый раз Тони к нему прикоснётся. И он боялся тех ощущений и чувств, которое могут возникнуть при этом. И искренне надеялся, что не будет испытать отвращение или неприязнь.

Решив отвлечься, Тони открыл проекцию руки, покрутил её и сказал:

— Пятница, милая, выведи-ка пока фрагмент бионики запястья, хочу поработать с трёхмерным изображением. Надо детальнее рассмотреть схождение пластин, мне что-то не нравится, как это выглядит в динамике.

— Готово, босс.

Ровно через полчаса Барнс зашёл в мастерскую.

— Сядь пока куда-нибудь, мне нужно несколько минут, — махнув рукой, сказал Тони, не желая отвлекаться, когда осталось совсем немного доработать. Барнс послушно прошёл к стулу неподалёку от стола, где Тони работал, и сел, заворожённо разглядывая всё вокруг себя. — Отлично, милая, теперь покажи, как это выглядит. Увеличь на двадцать процентов, — попросил Тони, отъезжая от стола. Проекция увеличилась, запястье согнулось, разогнулось, пластины двигались плавно и синхронно. — Теперь всю кисть. Сожми, разожми. Калибровка. — К изображению добавились ладонь и пальцы, сжались в кулак, расслабились, мягко задвигались перебором. — Теперь всю руку. — Проекция увеличилась. — Круговое движение по нарастающей от пальцев до плеча. Точка опоры — запястье, локоть, плечо соответственно. Отлично. Теперь силовая калибровка.

Пластины передвигались одна за другой от кисти вверх по предплечью и плечу, чётче обрисовывая искусственные мышцы. Рука стала детальней, сложней. Стыки пластин даже на проекции почти не были заметны. Тони мог бы собой гордиться.

— Ты и правда делаешь мне руку, — поражённо сказал Барнс, и Тони наконец к нему повернулся. И увидел, что тот не отрываясь наблюдает, как движение, которое Тони просил сымитировать, закольцовано повторяется.

— Т`Чалла прислал тебе и мне подарок, — сказал Тони, вставая.

Поставил на стол ящик, открыл и отошёл. И совсем не ожидал, что, увидев руку, Барнс отпрянет.

— Она слишком похожа на предыдущую, — пояснил он, заметив, что Тони напрягся.

— Поэтому я сделаю другую, — объяснил Тони, — её проекцию ты видишь, но она будет матовая чёрная, упругая на вид и более эффективная, чем эта, тем более разработанная Гидрой.

— Я всё равно не хочу, — нахмурился Барнс, и Тони тяжело вздохнул, впервые почувствовав себя не тюремщиком, а нянькой.

И надо признаться, что это перемена его радовала.

Тони присел на стул и подкатился ближе к Барнсу.

— Твоё полное восстановление не за горами, ты сможешь вернуться к более-менее нормальной жизни. Если у тебя будет две руки, жить будет гораздо проще.

Барнс слушал его, не сводя взгляда с проекции, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, и это немного сбивало Тони с мысли. Он выждал ещё несколько минут и неожиданно честно признался:

— Я должен её сделать. Должен сделать её сам.

Барнс посмотрел на него — на лицо и глаза упала грубая тень, отчего он стал очень похож на Зимнего солдата. Но Барнс шевельнулся, и наваждение пропало.

— Хорошо, — наконец кивнул он. — Я соглашусь, если ты будешь чаще спускаться ко мне есть.

— Обалдеть, — у Тони от удивления такой, честно сказать, наглостью даже брови вверх поползли, — я буду работать за еду.

— Я очень хорошо готовлю, — серьёзно добавил Барнс, и Тони еле удержался от нервного смешка.

— Верю, но, ко всему прочему, у меня ещё и ненормированный день. Я могу быть в рабочем запое и вспомнить о еде в самое неурочное для нормальных людей время.

— Где мы и где нормальность, — усмехнулся Барнс, и в груди у Тони что-то нервно дрогнуло. — Ты же знаешь, я мало сплю. И, в любом случае, в холодильнике всегда найдётся то, что можно съесть не разогревая и почти на ходу. А по воскресеньям я пеку блинчики.

— Блинчики, — задумчиво повторил Тони, разглядывая его. — Как ты это представляешь вообще? Я просто приду и «Привет! Давай завтракать!»?

— Да, — ответил Барнс простодушно, и Тони уставился на него поражённо. — А что? Обычно так и бывает.

 

 

***

 

Но их не совсем договорённая договорённость не работала.

Рука была почти готова, но Тони до сих пор не мог приступить к отливке деталей, потому что плечевое крепление не было доведено до ума. И даже не мог проверить, как всё будет работать, используя лишь трёхмерную проекцию.

Несколько раз Барнс спускался с Тони в мастерскую, но как только он начинал объяснять и пытался подключить оборудование, Барнс передумывал и уходил. Чтобы продолжить работу, быстрых и почти случайных сканов Пятницы и информации, предоставленной Т`Чаллой, катастрофически не хватало. И хотя у Тони пальцы зудели от желания проверить более тщательно, что у Барнса с плечом, и приступить к главному, он с пониманием относился к тому, что тот был пока не готов.

Точно так же, как Тони нужно было сделать это самому, Барнсу нужно было принять и решиться жить с этим дальше. Кто бы ни сделал его руку, она будет всегда напоминать, что он пережил, что с ним сделали, кем он был и кем он стал.

Тони не настаивал — лишь соблюдая свою сторону договора, приходил есть и иногда предлагал поработать. Но не часто, чтобы не спугнуть. Если бы Барнс знал Тони лучше, он бы оценил его сдержанность.

Поэтому Тони терпеливо ждал, пока Барнс примет решение, и надеялся, что тот не будет слишком затягивать.

 

 

 

***

 

И, как часто происходит в жизни, всё решил случай.

Как это ни банально — несчастный.

Чтобы отвлечься, Тони переключился на разработку элемента питания для нового костюма.

И ему, надо признаться, повезло.

Увлечённый корректировкой расчётов, он как раз отошёл к столу, проверить цифры, когда раздался взрыв. Причём такой силы, что некоторое оборудование сорвало с креплений к полу, а все незакреплённые предметы разлетелись в разные стороны от эпицентра ближе к левому дальнему углу.

От удара Тони отключился, но быстро пришёл в себя — голова ещё кружилась, и он почти ничего не видел, а голос Пятницы был слышен как через толщу воды. Он попытался дотянуться до уха, но понял, что прижат тяжёлым верстаком. Попытался его сдвинуть и не смог. Не было ни единого шанса выбраться самостоятельно.

— Пережаты руки и крупная артерия на ноге, — в голосе Пятницы были слышны встревоженные нотки, а Тони пытался понять, с кем она разговаривает, — а я не могу разблокировать дверь. Возможно, у вас получится выбить стекло мастерской. — Раздался звук удара, второй, но стекло выдержало, и Пятница добавила с лёгкой укоризной в голосе: — Вот если бы у вас была бионическая рука, было бы проще.

Голова снова закружилась, и Тони опять накрыла полная тишина, казалось, что из-за этого уши ещё сильней закладывало. Он недовольно поморщился, ещё раз попытался поднять верстак, но тот был слишком тяжёлым.

— Не двигайтесь, босс. Помощь уже рядом, — сказала Пятница, и через несколько секунд к нему приблизился тёмный силуэт; по его очертаниям Тони узнал Барнса.

Тот наклонился, внимательно осмотрел, где и как Тони придавило, попробовал поднять, но вытащить не получилось: не хватало второй руки, и Барнс недовольно поморщился. Пока Пятница подсказывала, как лучше поднять верстак, чтобы как можно меньше навредить, он осмотрел всё ещё раз.

Рядом крутился Дубина, взволнованно щебеча и желая хоть чем-то помочь, и Барнс показал ему на обратную сторону перевёрнутой скамьи, к которой был прижат Тони.

— Встань там. Держи, чтобы не сдвинулась.

И без особых усилий приподнял верстак одной рукой. Сразу стало легче дышать и Тони смог вытащить руки, попытался опереться на край скамьи, чтобы вылезти, но локти подломились.

— Подожди, — остановил его Барнс, наклонился и осмотрел всё ещё раз.

— Если немного приподнять, сдвинуть вправо на десять градусов, — подсказала Пятница, — а потом приподнять выше, нога освободится, и оборудование можно будет убрать в сторону. Мелкие предметы вреда не нанесут.

Барнс осмотрел мастерскую.

— Там уже нечего разрушать? Я могу его просто откинуть слегка?

— Можете, сержант, — согласилась Пятница, и Тони услышал в её голосе уважение.

Когда верстак с грохотом перевернулся за спиной Барнса, Тони вздрогнул и перевёл на него взгляд, поразившись, с какой лёгкостью он это сделал.

— Сколько ты жмёшь? — спросил он, пытаясь разглядеть его фигуру и запомнить, что надо протестировать физические возможности.

— Не проверял, — ответил Барнс, пожав плечами, и подошёл ближе. — Я знаю, ты не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются, но мне нужно тебя поднять. Сам ты встать пока не сможешь.

Тони кивнул.

— Хорошо, я не против.

В голове что-то не складывалось — Тони не мог понять, почему Барнс решил, что к нему нельзя прикасаться.

— Ты можешь касаться меня сколько хочешь, — решил он добавить для ясности, и Барнс над ним замер, склонился ниже, внимательно глядя в глаза.

— Тебя знатно приложило, — сказал он наконец, подхватил Тони под руку и помог подняться. Ноги не держали, Тони навалился на него всем весом, и тот принял его, легко перехватив за талию.

— Спасибо, Дубина, ты молодец. Пятница, полное сканирование, пожалуйста, — попросил Барнс, помогая Тони дойти до дивана.

Дубина присвистнул в ответ и откатился подальше, а по мастерской забегали лучи скана, и это поразило Тони ещё больше. Он точно знал, что Пятница уже всё сделала, у неё были специальные протоколы на такие случаи. Похоже, эти двое нашли общий язык, и она таким способом специально решила показать это Тони.

Умница.

— Переломов нет, два небольших растяжения, не внушающие доверия гематомы на обеих руках и ноге, ушиб грудной клетки, но внутренних повреждений нет. Скорее всего, лёгкое сотрясение головного мозга и несколько ссадин и порезов, требующих обработки. Для трёх последних пунктов мне потребуется ваша помощь, сержант Барнс.

Барнс кивнул, посадил Тони на диван и присел на корточки напротив.

— А у вас ноет место ампутации и нарушился сердечный ритм, — с укоризной добавила она.

Барнс недовольно покачал головой.

— Не сейчас, Пятница. Сколько пальцев? — спросил он, и Тони откинулся на спинку дивана: ему показалось, что пальцами тыкали прямо в лицо. От резкого движения голова опять закружилась, и резануло болью.

— Чёрт, — сквозь зубы процедил он, — не делай так больше.

— Надо вызвать врача и проверить, насколько сильное у тебя сотрясение.

— Нет, — нахмурился Тони.

— Но… — начал Барнс, и Тони его перебил:

— Не люблю врачей. Уверен, что совместно с Пятницей ты сможешь определить…. забыл… да… степень тяжести.

— Первая точно есть, — вздохнул Барнс, и Тони медленно открыл глаза.

Свет был резковат, хотя полное освещение не горело. По мастерской ещё летала пыль и мелкие бумажки, но огня не было, да и не должно быть — это был даже не взрыв, а энергетический выброс. Аварийная подсветка уже была выключена. Тони попробовал рассмотреть все разрушения, но не смог, зрение подводило.

— Да, — согласился он, — в глазах мутновато, и немного реагирую на свет.

— Тошнит?

— Нет… слава богу.

Тони тяжело завалился на бок (Барнс помог ему улечься поудобнее, подложив мягкий плед под голову) и с усмешкой подумал, что давно у него не было несчастных случаев в мастерской, а тем более — таких удачных.

Барнс склонился над ним и стал виден чётче. Он какое-то время смотрел в глаза, и Тони чувствовал на коже его дыхание. Жаль, что момент был не совсем подходящий, и он не мог оценить свои ощущения полностью.

Барнс встал, и от вида резкого движения у Тони снова закружилась голова.

— Пятница, нужен твой вердикт, — начал Барнс. — Зрачки немного разные по размеру, не знаю, это нормально для него или нет, но, по-моему, раньше они были одинаковые; головокружение от резких движений его самого и окружающих, нечёткость зрения, чувствительность к свету, головная боль. Что скажешь?

— Скажу, что нам всем повезло, потому что уговаривать босса посетить врача радости мало. Скорее всего, первая степень.

— Уверена?

— Нет, необходимо наблюдение в течении нескольких дней, приём лекарств и покой, но он вряд ли согласится на больницу. Придётся пару недель заставлять его соблюдать что-то близкое к постельному режиму, а это, честно признаюсь, проблематично. Босс на редкость непослушен, игнорирует почти все предписания и забывает о себе заботиться.

— Эй, я всё ещё здесь и прекрасно вас слышу, — возмутился Тони для проформы. Слушать о себе такое, тем более в третьем лице, было не очень приятно.

— Твои возмущения не учитываются, ты лежишь сейчас бесформенной грудой, — возразил Барнс, узнал у Пятницы, где аптечка, через несколько минут вернулся с ней и сел на край дивана.

— Надо обработать твои ссадины и ушибы, — объяснил он, открывая контейнер.

— Валяй, — покладисто согласился Тони и добавил: — И мне уже значительно лучше, только вот….

Он неловко потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться ко лбу, тот чертовски саднил, но Барнс перехватил его руку и положил обратно.

— Ближе к виску лоб рассечён, — пояснил он, — надо обработать. Потом осмотрим остальное.

Он пересел выше, склонился к Тони и аккуратно коснулся лба салфеткой с антисептиком. В месте прикосновения неприятно жгло, но было вполне терпимо. Тони позволил себе ещё несколько секунд расслабленности, подмечая, как аккуратно Барнс прикасается, но вспомнил важное и открыл глаза.

Зрение почти нормализовалось, и теперь стало видно, что Барнс хмурится, видимо, злится, хотя по голосу не было понятно. Разглядывая его, Тони поймал себя на мысли, что так близко они впервые. И это бы его точно взволновало, будь он в нормальном состоянии.

— Как ты вошёл? — спросил Тони.

Барнс замер на мгновение и, не глядя на него, ответил:

— Воспользовался твоим приоритетным кодом.

— Откуда знаешь код? — нахмурился Тони, не желая думать, что Пятница обошла всю созданную им защиту и растрепала.

— Расслабься, а то начинает сильнее кровить, — недовольно сказал Барнс и взял новую салфетку. — Взломал. Для меня это плёвое дело. Ты не знал?

— Нет, — признался Тони, — не ожидал от тебя таких способностей.

— Сюрприз, — усмехнулся Барнс, прижал салфетку плотней и перевёл взгляд ниже, чтобы снова посмотреть ему в глаза.

И снова это было как удар под дых.

Каждый раз, когда Тони смотрел в эти глаза, его брала оторопь — слишком яркий чистый цвет. К тому же, в последнее время Барнс смотрел внимательно и не стеснялся разглядывать, это смущало бы, если бы Тони ещё умел по-настоящему смущаться.

— И всё же, как ты узнал? — тихо спросил Тони, наблюдая, как Барнс быстро облизал губы.

— Мои навыки остались со мной, — так же тихо ответил тот. — Я несколько раз видел, как ты набираешь код, каждый раз — частично. Из того, что заметил, сложилась часть, остальное взломал сейчас, чтобы попасть в мастерскую. Но я не пытался узнать специально, — признался он, — делаю это непроизвольно. В книгах пишут, что это профессиональная деформация.

— Правильно пишут, — согласился Тони и повернул голову, чтобы было удобней.

Барнс мельком опустил взгляд на его губы и тут же отвёл. Что бы он там ни подумал или ни представил, он покраснел. Тони хотел уже пошутить, что это нормальная реакция на него, но Барнс отстранился, убрал салфетку и внимательно осмотрел лоб.

— Тут порез, швы накладывать не нужно, но стянуть края требуется, — он порылся в контейнере, достал узкий пластырь и снова склонился над Тони. — Терпи.

Но Тони почти ничего не почувствовал — то ли Барнс действовал крайне осторожно, то ли в голове было слишком много мыслей, которые помогли отвлечься. Некоторые из них Тони очень заинтересовали, и пока Барнс над ним хлопотал, он успел обдумать и выделить главное.

Первая: как Барнс смог взломать его систему защиты?

Вторая: Барнс ему нравится.

Третья: Барнс к нему неравнодушен.

Четвёртая: то есть у них это взаимно.

У него даже голова снова разболелась от мозговой деятельности. Да, как сказал Барнс, его знатно приложило, даже мозги от натуги скрипят.

— У меня есть для тебя работа, — сказал Тони, и Барнс оторвался от обработки ушиба на его груди и посмотрел на него удивлённо, приподняв бровь.

— Ты же вроде ничем особо не занят. Или я не в курсе?

— Ты в курсе каждой минуты моей жизни здесь, — усмехнулся Барнс без обиняков, прощупал рёбра и опустил футболку. — Но надеюсь, что это не вакансия медбрата. — Он проверил кисти рук, опустился ниже, проверяя ноги. Заметив, как Тони скривился, нашёл несколько ушибов на голени и осторожно пошевелил правую лодыжку. Боль была резкой, и Тони охнул.

— Растяжение, сержант Барнс, — прокомментировала Пятница, и тот вернулся к аптечке, достал эластичный бинт. Сел в ногах, снял с Тони обувь, носки и осторожно положил его ногу себе на бедро.

— Что надо делать? — наконец спросил он у Тони, накладывая плотную повязку.

— Медбрат только по совместительству, — не удержался Тони от сарказма и добавил серьёзней: — Будешь моим тестовым болванчиком.

— Что? — удивился Барнс.

— Будешь обкатывать новую систему охраны башни, вот что, — недовольно пробубнил Тони и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущением. — Я не совсем в курсе всех твоих навыков, но если даже ты смог её хакнуть, в ней есть критическая уязвимость.

— Боюсь, что ты разочаруешься: твоя система — фуфло.

Тони поражённо уставился на него.

— Кроме тебя, никто её ещё не взломал, — заметил он.

Барнс пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Я исключение из всех правил.

— А ещё у вас сегодня был союзник, сержант Барнс, — напомнила о себе Пятница, и Тони, кривясь от боли, рассмеялся при виде вытянувшегося от удивления лица.

 

 

 

***

 

Тони понимал, что это ребячество — так безответственно относится к предписаниям Пятницы, но ему очень нравилось наблюдать, как эти двое — Барнс и Пятница — пытались отчитать его за несерьёзное отношение к своему здоровью, но при этом не волновать и отправить обратно в постель. Он терпеливо отлежался три дня, глотая таблетки, но на четвёртый не намерен был и дальше валяться без дела.

Стало скучно, а скуки Тони не терпел.

После взрыва в мастерской Барнс помог ему дойти до спальни, удобно устроил на кровати, принёс воду, лекарства и каждый день приходил проведать.

Тони приказал Пятнице снять блокировку верхних этажей, но наблюдение за Барнсом продолжить. И ему было приятно увидеть, что после этого ничего не изменилось — Барнс жил и делал всё как обычно, только теперь обязательно приходил к Тони с завтраком, обедом и ужином.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что Пятница может позаботиться обо мне и обеспечить всем необходимым? Даже Дубину сюда доставить, чтобы за мной ухаживать, — спросил он у Барнса через несколько дней, после утреннего спора о том, что устал лежать без дела. Он сел повыше, Барнс подкатил к нему прикроватный столик с глубокой тарелкой, и Тони вдохнул аппетитный запах необычного тёмно-красного густого супа.

— Да, но я кормлю тебя сбалансированной вкусной едой, к тому же, соблюдая наш уговор, — он сел на стул рядом с кроватью, обхватил себя рукой поперёк груди и добавил: — Я решил, что готов.

Тони приподнял бровь и вопросительно на него посмотрел, застыв над тарелкой супа с ложкой в руках.

— Я уже думал об этом, — продолжил Барнс и нахмурился, — а случай в мастерской убедил меня окончательно. Мне нужна рука.

Тони поражённо выдохнул, отложил ложку и посмотрел на него внимательней. Заметил закрытую позу, но причины понять пока не мог.

— И что же на тебя повлияло?

— Ты, — просто ответил Барнс, смотря на него в ответ, и у Тони по спине поползли мурашки.

— Эм-м-м… — с ходу слов не нашлось, и он поразился, как всё же он туго соображает после взрыва.

— Но у меня есть условия, — добавил Барнс.

— Слушаю, — кивнул Тони, совершенно не представляя, чего ожидать.

— В течении двух недель ты будешь соблюдать постельный режим. — Заметив, что Тони с возмущением открывает рот, Барнс исправился: — Ну, или почти постельный. Будешь нормально питаться тем, что я тебе готовлю. Постараешься поберечь себя, ограничив в работе и других нагрузках. Пятница сказала, что Пеппер в курсе инцидента и потребовала, чтобы ты не появлялся в офисе не меньше трёх недель. Все обсуждения текущих проектов она возьмёт на себя или отложит на этот срок.

— Это всё? — уточнил Тони, удивляясь, что Барнс в курсе столь многого, но пока воздержался от предъявления Пятнице претензий.

Пеппер приехала к нему сразу, как узнала о взрыве, потребовала от Пятницы полный отчёт, удивилась, что Тони прилично питается, но не задалась вопросом, кто ему готовит. Это радовало. Говорить ей, что Баки Барнс уже больше трёх месяцев живёт в башне, не хотелось. У Тони даже голова разболелась, когда он представил, как она будет на него орать.

Поэтому сейчас его беспокоило только одно — Барнс ничего не попросил для себя.

— Всё, — кивнул Барнс серьёзно, обрывая его размышления.

И Тони решил, что раз уж они начали серьёзный разговор, необходимо его продолжить.

— Ты хочешь… ну, там… прогуляться? На улице. Сходить куда-нибудь? — начал он издалека, наблюдая за реакцией. Барнс задумался, и Тони добавил: — Позвонить?

Барнс поражённо на него посмотрел и нахмурился.

— Это плохая идея, — покачал он головой, догадываясь, о ком идёт речь. — Стив… мы договорились, что он не будет дёргать Т`Чаллу, пока коды не снимут и я не восстановлюсь. Я сказал, что сам с ним свяжусь.

— Но коды сняты, — возразил Тони.

— Да, но я ещё не восстановился. Я инвалид с ПТСР, и даже не возражай, — скривился он, заметив, как Тони на него смотрит. — Я себя полностью контролирую, осознаю своё я, память возвращается. Но мне до сих пор снятся кошмары. Иногда я кричу так, что голос садится…

— Боже, Барнс, — выдохнул Тони. Он знал, что ему тяжело, что тот мало спит, но ни разу не замечал, что у него что-то не так с голосом и тем более — с настроением. — Я найду специалистов.

— Нет, никого больше не нужно. Мне помогает Пятница, я посещаю виртуальные анонимные встречи. И пока не хочу ни с кем общаться вживую.

— Кроме меня, — уточнил Тони.

— Да, кроме тебя. Здесь я чувствую себя в безопасности. Ты мне помогаешь, и следующий шаг восстановления — бионическая рука. Я знаю, что Шури подготовила программу реабилитации после установки, но я готов на всё, что ты скажешь.

— Господи, ну почему надо быть таким жертвенным, а? — устало пробубнил Тони и откинулся на подушки. — Я всего лишь хочу сделать тебе руку, чтобы ты мог нормально жить.

— И я согласен.

— Отлично, — чуть резче, чем хотелось, сказал Тони, — тогда завтра и начнём.

— Нет, — возразил Барнс, — две недели постельного режима, помнишь?

— Почти неделя уже прошла, и я не буду ничего делать. Нужно отсканировать твоё плечо, грудину, разобраться с креплениями к костям и адаптировать соединения к новой руке. Решить, что нужно заменить, а заменять придётся, я уверен. Пока ты был в Ваканде, Шури немного изменила искусственный плечевой сустав под ими разработанную руку, но моя другая, поэтому надо понять, что необходимо переделать, но это позже. Мне светит несколько докторских, пока я разбираюсь с этим симбиозом человеческого тела и бионики, поэтому у нас ещё очень много работы до того, как понадобятся мои гениальные мозги. Сейчас задача — собрать более точную информацию.

Барнс оценивающе смотрел на него, но наконец его плечи расслабились, и он опустил руку.

— Значит, завтра, — согласился он и чуть улыбнулся, — но обещай, что если устанешь, то сразу отдыхать.

— Честное бойскаутское, — поклялся Тони, подняв правую руку в жесте клятвы.

— Я знаю, что ты им не был, — Барнс улыбнулся шире, — но обещанию поверю.

 

 

 

***

 

— Проходи, — пригласил Тони, и Барнс вошёл в большую мастерскую.

Лаборатория, куда они ходили раньше, Барнсу не особо нравилась. Хотя Тони не знал, почему — чисто, светло, всё на виду, но в итоге решил, что тут ему будет спокойней.

Здесь стояли костюмы Железного человека, и первым делом Барнс пошёл к ним, переходя от одного к другому и внимательно разглядывая.

— Я всегда поражался новым технологиям, люди способны создавать поразительные вещи. В Ваканде я ходил открыв рот, глазея на всё подряд. Жаль, что так не на всей Земле. Эта страна уникальна. Как и твои костюмы.

— Спасибо, — немного глухо сказал Тони, оценив комплимент. — Уверен, что ты любишь фантастику.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Представь, каково это — оказаться в книге о будущем. Я именно так себя и чувствовал, пока не привык, что это реальность.

— Давай удивим тебя ещё больше, — улыбнулся Тони и хлопнул в ладоши. — Дорогая, просыпайся, у нас много работы.

— Всегда готова, босс, — откликнулась Пятница. — И рада поработать вместе, сержант Барнс.

— Взаимно. Что мне делать?

— Снять футболку и встать в центре, где метка на полу.

Тони отвернулся, чтобы включить гало-экран, а когда повернулся обратно, Барнс как раз раздевался. Мышцы пресса и груди напряглись, перекатились, и Тони подумал, что будет сложно. Интересно, но сложно.

Барнс как будто специально повертелся, ища, куда кинуть футболку. Демонстрируя себя, потянулся и бросил её на стул поблизости.

— Я готов, — сказал он, вставая куда велено, поднял голову и замер, заметив, как Тони на него смотрит. — Что?

— Ты… — начал Тони и прокашлялся. — Ты хорошо сложён. Не то чтобы я не догадывался, но реальность впечатляет. Всегда таким был или сыворотка?

— Хлюпиком не был, но всё же не таким, — признался Барнс, и Тони шагнул ближе, заходя ему за спину.

Очень хотелось прикоснуться, и он просто не смог себе в этом отказать.

— Небольшое искривление позвоночника, — сказал он, легко проведя пальцами по спине Барнса сверху вниз, и тот вздрогнул. — Очевидно, что рука-от-Гидры весила прилично. Придётся провести серию процедур, чтобы это исправить, и дополнительный курс массажа, чтобы мышцы встали на место. Время снять повязку, — сказал Тони, встав напротив, и аккуратно стянул эластичный чёрный материал, закрывающий плечо. Барнс был выше, поэтому пришлось немного поднять голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, которые смотрели так голодно, что Тони стало жарко. — Постарайся не двигаться. Пятница, начинай сканирование.

По мастерской задвигались множество голубых лучей, и Барнс замер. Тони отошёл к столу, присел на стул, наблюдая за тем, как на гало-экране одно за другим появляются результаты, и сразу переключился на работу.

— Теперь подними руки параллельно полу, — но сообразив, что сказал, смутился. — Прости. Не соображу, как говорить в таком случае.

— Всё нормально, — ответил Барнс и поднял руку. — Хотя левой руки нет, когда я как бы развожу обе в стороны, то мышцы слева немного напрягаются, как будто движение и правда было.

— Ясно, тогда стесняться не будем.

Барнс помолчал и кивнул.

— Нет, не будем, — согласился он, внимательно глядя на Тони, и показалось, что он имеет в виду совсем другое.

Хотелось продолжить флирт, но нужно было работать, так что Тони заставил себя собраться. Но Барнс всё время наблюдал за ним, и если бы не годами взращиваемый нарциссизм, Тони бы точно смутился, а так он только изредка покусывал нижнюю губу и делал вид, что задумывается.

— Ты молодец, всё стойко вытерпел, — похвалил Тони спустя несколько часов. — Я бы не выдержал и часа.

— Это мелочи, ты не представляешь, насколько я могу быть терпелив. Я же был снайпером во время войны.

— Я помню. Терпение пригодится: придётся ещё несколько раз провести сканирование, покопаться в твоём плече, примерить виртуальную руку, потом вернуться к плечу и доработать его, и ещё несколько раз примерить виртуалку — и только после этого работать с реальной бионикой.

— Я весь твой, — легко согласился Барнс, и Тони едва сдержался от резкого выдоха: так двусмысленно и, надо признаться честно, желанно это прозвучало.

 

 

 

***

 

— Меня зовут Тони Старк. Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени, — предложил Тони, не отрываясь от работы, и продолжил: — Я гений, миллиардер, бывший плейбой и всё ещё филантроп. Газетчики прозвали меня «Продавец смерти», но они, как всегда, безбожно врут, особенно сейчас. Я давно не занимаюсь военными разработками. Уже не Мститель, но всё ещё Железный человек. Глупо, что живя рядом уже несколько месяцев, мы друг к другу никак не обращаемся. Так что — Тони.

Надо признать, учёные Ваканды постарались на славу, плечо оказалось хорошо подготовлено. Нужно было лишь немного его подрихтовать и кое-что заменить под новую бионику.

Барнс в ответ кивнул.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, друзья зовут меня Баки. Сержант. Военнопленный. Несколько десятилетий использовался организацией «Гидра» как подопытный в экспериментальных исследованиях контроля сознания и криосна. Под этим контролем бессознательно служил им в качестве Зимнего солдата, убивал для них и ради них, но смог сбежать и был спасён. Мне почти стольник, но физически, наверно, лет тридцать пять. Я бы протянул тебе руку, как это положено при знакомстве, но боюсь, что слишком напряжён и могу тебе что-нибудь сломать.

Тони замер, глядя ему в глаза. Честно признаться, они у Барнса были красивыми, но всё же реакция на них несколько удивляла. Он чуть склонился вперёд и сразу отпрянул, заметив, что взгляд Барнса переместился ниже. Теперь такое с ними происходило частенько.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джеймс, — нервно улыбнулся Тони и снова склонился над плечом. Называть его Баки он точно не будет. По нескольким причинам. — Можешь расслабиться, уже почти всё. Пожми-ка плечами, только медленно, — попросил он.

Джеймс двинулся несколько раз, и Тони улыбнулся.

— Отлично, ещё через пару таких посиделок всё будет готово к первой примерке. Теперь можешь отдохнуть, я буду занят часа два, наверно. Потом примерим виртуалку. Можешь пока вернуться к себе.

Джеймс сел на кушетке, свесив ноги с края, но вставать не спешил, и Тони посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Что?

— Могу я остаться здесь, пока ты работаешь?

Прикидывая возможности своей выдержки, Тони отложил инструменты на столик с роликами.

Нет, присутствие Джеймса его не нервировало и не раздражало, как это часто бывало, когда он работал в своей мастерской и кто-то находился рядом. Но он представил, как будет сосредоточен, не замечая ничего вокруг, а Джеймс будет наблюдать за ним и видеть его… оценив это, Тони решил, что хочет, чтобы Джеймс увидел. Увидел его именно таким.

Джеймс… Тони повторил про себя имя несколько раз. Он хотел когда-нибудь сказать его тихо, глядя в глаза. Поэтому Тони кивнул и согласился, надеясь, что это поможет:

— Конечно, ты можешь занять весь мой прекрасный диван, пока я создаю гениальное.

— Уже предвкушаю, — усмехнулся Джеймс и, дождавшись, когда Тони отойдёт к своему рабочему столу, встал.

— Можешь почитать пока что-нибудь, Пятница откроет тебе виртуальную читалку. Хочешь?

— Спасибо, было бы здорово, — благодарно кивнул Джеймс, натянул футболку и прошёл к дивану.

Как только он пропал из поля зрения, Тони полностью переключился на работу и совершенно забыл, что рядом вообще кто-то есть.

 

 

 

***

 

— Это последний раз, — предупредил Тони, подготавливая оборудование. — В следующий мы примерим уже настоящую.

— Ты почти закончил? — спросил Джеймс, и в его голосе было сожаление.

Стоящий посреди оборудования и гало-экранов в одних мягких домашних штанах Джеймс казался Тони воплощённой мечтой. Его любимая футболка валялась на спинке стула Тони, а обувь он, как всегда, скинул у дивана.

Осталось только дополнить недостающий фрагмент.

— Знаешь, слыша тебя сейчас, я боюсь говорить, когда рука будет готова, — заметил Тони, приподняв бровь и немного его дразня.

— Мне нравится здесь находиться, — признался Джеймс, отводя взгляд, как будто рассматривал мастерскую, но Тони было не провести. Слишком большой опыт. — Я участник чего-то потрясающего, и мне жаль, что это скоро закончится.

— Не закончится, — возразил Тони и дал команду Пятнице начать синхронизацию. — Впереди ещё тонкая настройка, реабилитация, и хотя всё должно работать без дополнительных изощрений, всё равно необходимо время. И после того, как ты к ней привыкнешь, мы можем… например, потренироваться вместе. У меня давно не было спарринг-партнёра.

— Ты хочешь тренироваться со мной в рукопашной? — изумлённо уточнил Джеймс и сглотнул.

Тони посмотрел на него и заметил, что он покраснел так сильно, что румянец спустился даже на шею.

— Между прочим, я хорош в рукопашной, — похвастался Тони, стараясь придать голосу беззаботности. — Меня тренировал сам Капитан Америка.

— Я знаю — видел, как ты двигаешься, но со мной будет сложнее. — И посмотрел серьёзно. — И всё же, ты будешь без брони?

— Конечно! За кого ты меня принимаешь вообще?! — возмутился Тони.

— За человека без брони против суперсолдата с бионической рукой и улучшенным геномом.

Тони фыркнул. Это прозвучало впечатляюще.

— Смысл этих тренировок не в том, чтобы ты оценил свои возможности и воспользовался силой, — начал объяснять Тони и подумал, как удачно двусмысленно сложились слова. Джеймса хотелось прижать к матам всем телом, а потом… потом как пойдёт. Тони был уверен, что будет жарко. Ну, или чтобы Джеймс воспользовался своим явным преимуществом и прижал его. А потом… тоже как пойдёт. Отвлечься от этих мыслей потребовало усилий. — Смысл в том, чтобы ты научился контролировать свою силу, критически не навредил или не убил с одного удара.

— Я не буду с тобой драться, тем более — после того, что сейчас услышал.

— Господи, Джеймс, не будь таким депрессивно-негативным. Это будет дружеский спарринг — и значительно позже, чем ты тут напридумывал. К тому времени когнитивные функции полностью восстановятся, мозг и тело просто вспомнят. Или, учитывая твою способность к быстрому восстановлению, праксис создастся заново.

— Не понял. Что такое… праксис?

— Если по-простому, двигательные навыки — от микродвижений до жестов, мы учимся этому с младенчества.

— Всё равно твоя идея не внушает доверия.

— Я надену защиту для контактного боя, чтобы тебе было спокойней, — примирительно предложил Тони, хотя понимал, что это глупо.

— Тони, не смеши меня. В этой защите нет смысла.

— Вот и я про то.

— Я…

— Будет весело, — улыбнулся Тони и подмигнул. — Я уверен, что ты тоже соскучился по спаррингу.

Джеймс вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу, и Тони замер, потому что он сделал это левой виртуальной рукой.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Джеймс, заметив это и внимательно глядя на свои пальцы. Пошевелил ими, медленно отвёл руку в сторону, опустил и коснулся правой руки. Зрелище было завораживающим и противоестественным, потому что пальцы прошли насквозь. Джеймс вздрогнул, но движение повторил, явно прислушиваясь к себе. — Необычное ощущение.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил Тони с любопытством. Позже этот феномен надо будет изучить детальней.

— Я как будто её чувствую, но тактильных ощущений нет, — проговорил Джеймс задумчиво, продолжая прикасаться к себе. — Это напоминает… это напоминает фантомную боль в ампутированной конечности.

У Тони всё замерло внутри. В работе над бионической рукой они часто ходили вокруг да около этой темы, но никогда ещё не касались её напрямую. И Тони не хотел, чтобы Джеймс пережил эту боль вновь.

— Сейчас синхронизируем заново, — спохватился он, — возможно, это сбой.

— Нет, — остановил его Джеймс, — не нужно. Так ты можешь лучше оценить, как рука будет работать, похоже, сейчас я управляю ей абсолютно самостоятельно.

— Пятница, что происходит? Что у нас с синхронизацией? — спросил Тони, подходя к Джеймсу.

— Сто процентов, — бодро отозвалась она, — но я вижу непонятные мне синапсы, похожие на нейронную связь.

— Интересно. Пиши всё, потом будем разбираться. Ты точно в норме? — спросил он, останавливаясь напротив Джеймса.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил тот и протянул к нему левую руку ладонью вверх.

Тони не удержался и потянулся к нему навстречу. Их пальцы почти соединились, но Джеймс развернул кисть, и Тони повторил его движение. Они почти касались, и ладонь — чуть крупнее, чем у Тони, — накрывала сверху. Джеймс провёл пальцами от запястья по ладони до кончиков пальцев. Тони почувствовал лёгкую щекотку там, где его должны были коснуться, но, скорее всего, это мозг додумал ощущения, потому что такого просто не могло быть. Эта технология не передавала тактильные ощущения. Очевидно, только пока.

Джеймс опустил руку. Они одновременно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Это было… — начал Джеймс и замолчал.

— Да, — согласился Тони, сглотнув.

— Босс, звонит мисс Поттс. Соединить?

Тони помолчал, продолжая смотреть Джеймсу в глаза.

«Вот же чёрт, — с досадой подумал Тони, — такой хороший момент для поцелуя — и так бездарно пропал».

— Нет, — ответил он наконец и отошёл к столу, где лежали пометки с прошлой синхронизации. — Скажи, что я очень занят в мастерской, перезвоню часа через два.

Джеймс за его спиной шумно выдохнул, как будто не дышал всё то время, которое они стояли напротив друг друга.

— Ну что? Поработаем? — нарочито весело предложил Тони, разворачиваясь.

— Как скажешь, Тони.

— Как скажете, босс.

Джеймс и Пятница ответили одновременно, и поняв это, Тони и Джеймс засмеялись.

 

 

 

***

 

— Всё готово. Можешь заценить, — сказал Тони, стащив очки, и поднялся с кресла, на котором провёл несколько часов, настраивая мелкую моторику.

Джеймс сидел на кушетке и поражённо разглядывал свою новую левую руку: как и обещал Тони, матово-чёрную, с оранжевыми прожилками в местах сочленений пластин. Легко развернул ее в одну сторону, в другую, разглядывая. Тони подметил, что делает он это без усилий. Значит, мозг воспринимает её как живую.

— Она очень красивая, — сказал Джеймс, осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к правой руке и поражённо замер. Повторил движение.

— Я тоже так думаю, — согласился Тони, наблюдая за движениями его пальцев.

— Я чувствую, — прошептал Джеймс, не веря в происходящее, и посмотрел на Тони. — У меня не галлюцинации и не нервный срыв? Я правда ими чувствую?

Тони улыбнулся ему совершенно открыто.

— Конечно, я же сказал, что она будет уникальна. А ещё в неё вмонтирована маскировочная система, так что больше нет нужды скрывать кисть перчаткой.

— И значит, я смогу выйти наружу, не опасаясь, что меня узнают по ней, — сказал Барнс и снова посмотрел на руку.

— Да, можешь, — кивнул Тони.

— И пригласить кого-нибудь прогуляться со мной, сходить в кафе, ресторан или кино, — продолжил Джеймс и вновь поднял на него взгляд.

— Да, непременно.

Тони понял, к чему идёт дело, и останавливать ни себя, ни его не собирался. Они и так уже слишком долго ходят вокруг да около.

— И в надежде, что он не откажет, пригласить на свидание, — выдохнул Джеймс, вставая с кушетки и придвигаясь ближе.

— Да, и он согласится, — Тони непроизвольно облизал нижнюю губу и улыбнулся, наблюдая, как у Джеймса расширились зрачки, и…

В углу защебетал Дубина и выронил что-то тяжёлое. От громкого звука они оба вздрогнули и резко отшатнулись друг от друга. Тони хотел сказать, что надо проверить простые движения, но голос подвёл, и он закашлялся.

— Воды? — предложил Джеймс, протягивая ему стакан почти сразу.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Тони, отхлебнул, перетерпел боль в горле и выдохнул, поставив стакан на столик. — Что-то я подустал сегодня, — признался он, растирая лицо. — Но надо обязательно провести тесты, чтобы убедиться в корректной установке.

— Отдохни. С этим мы с Пятницей сами справимся. Если что-то пойдёт не так, она тебе сразу сообщит.

 

 

 

***

 

— Лови, — окликнул Тони Джеймса и кинул ему шарик для пинг-понга.

Развернувшись, Джеймс ловко его поймал и положил на стол. На боках не осталось ни единой вмятины.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Тони довольно. — Ты идеально контролируешь захват.

— Твоя заслуга.

— Наша, — поправил его Тони и сел за стол. — Что на завтрак?

— Омлет с овощами и тосты с конфитюром.

— Пища богов, — простонал Тони, предвкушая.

Джеймс посмотрел на него через плечо и нахмурился.

— И ты всё съешь, — сказал он и поставил перед ним тарелку.

Несмотря на то, что Джеймс любил готовить, изучал рецепты и постоянно пробовал что-то новое, он не старался, чтобы еда выглядела на тарелке как шедевр, к которому страшно прикоснуться. Тони ценил это в фешенебельных ресторанах, но здесь, рядом с Джеймсом, на кухне, которую тот уже считал своей территорией, Тони наслаждался тем, что еда выглядела по-домашнему просто. Красиво, но в меру. И зачастую — вкуснее ресторанной.

— Конечно я всё съем, — довольно улыбнулся Тони и взял протянутую ему вилку, — мне нужны силы.

— Ты же собирался сегодня взять выходной. Передумал? — удивился Джеймс, садясь напротив.

— И да и нет. Мы пойдём с тобой в большую тренировочную комнату. Там замечательные маты, — сообщил Тони, не отвлекаясь от завтрака.

Омлет был божественный — пухлый, идеально мягкий и плотный, овощи придавали ему пикантный привкус.

Джеймс замер с вилкой у рта, прокашлялся и вернул её на тарелку.

— Тони, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Я ещё не до конца всё контролирую.

— Не принимается, Джеймс, — возразил Тони и показал вилкой на шарик, оставленный у плиты. Ему уже надоело, что его так долго динамят, хотя опасения Джеймса он понимал и принимал отговорки — какое-то время. По мнению Тони, слишком долго. — Ты отлично себя контролируешь и доказал это пять минут назад. Поэтому мы позавтракаем, разбежимся на пару часов; как раз завтрак уляжется, и я успею кое-что закончить. Встретимся внизу. Я уверен, что ты уже знаешь, где.

— Знаю, — не стал отпираться Джеймс. И добавил с надеждой в голосе: — У нас разный уровень подготовки.

— Хорошая попытка, но тем лучше. Сможешь научить меня новому. — Тони посмотрел на него, лукаво улыбнулся, чтобы Джеймс точно понял его намёк, и добавил: — А я тебя.

И пронаблюдал, как у Джеймса медленно краснеют скулы.

— Я не уверен в результате.

— Он будет сногсшибательным, — усмехнулся Тони, доел последний кусочек и встал. — Кофе и тост прихвачу с собой, не хочу опоздать на наше свидание.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел из кухни, спиной чувствуя тяжёлый взгляд.

А позже, в мастерской, полюбовался на записи, как Джеймс отодвигает тарелку, тяжело опускает голову на стол и пару раз бьётся о него лбом.

 

 

 

***

 

— Ну что, потренируемся? — усмехнулся Тони, вставая в стойку.

— Как скажешь, но я не дерусь честно, — предупредил Джеймс, поднимая руки для защиты.

— Даже не сомневался, ты всегда был тем ещё хитрецом, — поддел его Тони и стал обходить.

Он знал, что напором тут не возьмёшь — силы слишком неравны, а Джеймс ещё и опытнее, так что прямое нападение ни к чему не приведёт. Надо было вынудить его напасть первым, найти брешь и использовать этот шанс. Тогда, возможно, удастся хотя бы немного пробить защиту. Джеймс в свою очередь внимательно следил за его движениями, медленно поворачиваясь, чтобы оставаться лицом к лицу.

— Ты будешь нападать или нет? — спросил Тони, ускорив шаг, замер и снова двинулся.

Джеймс усмехнулся и тоже двинулся — так быстро, что Тони едва уловил его выпад, отскочил в сторону, но соперник быстро переместился за ним следом и все же достал подсечкой. Мягко поймал Тони в захват и повалил на маты.

— Нужно больше стараться, Старк, — усмехнулся Джеймс, отходя, подождал, пока Тони встанет в стойку, и напал снова.

На этот раз Тони продержался почти на минуту дольше, но опять оказался лежащим спиной на матах. Он недовольно поморщился, вставая.

— Я могу научить тебя, как уходить от такой подсечки и захвата, — предложил Джеймс примирительно, и Тони кивнул.

Полтора часа пролетели незаметно.

Джеймс был хорошим учителем — объяснял, как надо двигаться, показывал, поправлял, если Тони допускал ошибку, и заставлял повторять, пока тело Тони не запомнило, что и в каком порядке следует делать. И постоянно прикасался — к плечу, руке, бедру, спине. От этих прикосновений кожа под одеждой горела.

— Если будем тренироваться постоянно, у тебя начнёт получаться непроизвольно, — поддержал его Джеймс, отходя на пару шагов. — А теперь спарринг? — предложил он и улыбнулся. — Я показал, как защищаться от пары моих коронных приёмов и нескольким приёмам нападения против меня.

— Вот и веселье, — усмехнулся Тони и без предупреждения двинулся к нему.

Подсечки не вышло, но нападение заставило Джеймса отойти. Защищаясь, он отступил ещё дальше, уходя от ударов, и закрылся, но Тони нанёс удар ногой в корпус, демонстрируя неплохую растяжку и технику, и пробил защиту. Тело стало вспоминать. Джеймс уважительно посмотрел на Тони поверх рук.

— Впечатляет, — похвалил он с азартом в глазах и неожиданно перекатился в сторону, встав намного дальше, давая им пространство и несколько секунд передышки.

Тони ухмыльнулся, двинулся следом, но слишком быстро, поэтому когда Джеймс шагнул навстречу и развернулся, Тони по инерции двигался дальше. Джеймс поймал его за край футболки, крутанулся под рукой и прижался всем телом лицом к лицу, придерживая за поясницу.

— Ты отлично двигаешься, — тихо сказал он, глядя в глаза, — и неплохо дерёшься. Но сказывается отсутствие постоянных тренировок. Хотя это поправимо.

— Если ты будешь моим партнёром, я согласен, — ответил ему Тони, заметил блеск в глазах и крутанулся, поняв, как выйти из захвата.

Джеймс вскинул бровь, оценив, и криво улыбнулся. От этой улыбки у Тони сердце пропустило удар и сбилось дыхание. Хотелось, чтобы эта недоборьба продолжалась. И хотелось поскорее её закончить.

— Обещаю быть требовательным и нежным, — поддразнил его Джеймс и снова напал.

Тони не успел отреагировать, подвиснув от его слов, за что и поплатился. Джеймс оказался очень близко, и не было ни единого шанса его одолеть в ближнем бою. Тони сопротивлялся как мог, тело в процессе движения вспоминало все известные приёмы и уловки и изобретало новые, но в конце концов он выдохся, и Джеймс, ловко перехватив его руки и скрещивая на груди, плотно прижался сзади.

— Сопротивление бесполезно, — выдохнул он в загривок, и от горячего дыхания пробежали мурашки.

У Тони на несколько секунд голова закружилась, когда он почувствовал, что к нему прижимается твёрдый член. Он замер, ожидая, что сделает Джеймс, но тот его отпустил и снова отошёл на пару шагов.

Тони медленно развернулся, стараясь прийти в себя. Джеймс стоял, дыша чуть глубже, чем обычно, щёки и губы раскраснелись, а хлопковые штаны ничего не скрывали. Наверно, Тони выглядел сейчас примерно так же.

Джеймс оглядел его с ног до головы и сказал с вызовом, приподняв бровь:

— Ну что, Старк, уложишь меня на лопатки?

И это сорвало последние тормоза и здравый смысл.

Тони атаковал его, используя все свои скромные, по сравнению с Джеймсом, навыки, сумел оттеснить, почти смог заблокировать, но каждый раз тот находил брешь, чтобы уйти от захвата.

Азарт спарринга захватил их, и они начали двигаться всё быстрее и отчаяннее. Джеймс схватил его за руки, заломил наверх, и они опять прижались друг к другу — лицом к лицу. Дыхание у обоих совсем сбилось, Тони чувствовал сквозь двойной слой ткани, насколько они оба возбуждены.

— Дже-е-еймс, — выдохнул он хрипло и, не сдержавшись, повёл бёдрами вперёд и вверх, чтобы потереться.

Джеймс тихо застонал, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, и сразу подался вперёд. Тони охнул от неожиданности и от того, какие горячие у него оказались губы.

Ни о каком нежном первом поцелуе не могло быть и речи. Джеймс целовался уверенно и жадно, покусывал губы, трогал языком. Отпустил руки Тони и сразу прижал его крепче, надавив на поясницу.

Тони приподнял ногу, и Джеймс подхватил его под бедро, но вместо того, чтобы запрыгнуть на него, Тони сделал подсечку. Джеймс неловко оступился, и они повалились на мат.

— Ты меня завалил, — тяжело дыша, сказал Джеймс, пропихивая ладони под пояс штанов.

Тони лёг на него удобней и потёрся членом о его бедро.

— Это как посмотреть, — прокомментирован он, потянув его футболку за край. Джеймс, уловив движение, сел, придерживая Тони и помогая ему сесть сверху. Стянул футболку одним движением, потянул футболку Тони, но, не дождавшись, пока он её снимет, припустил сзади край штанов, касаясь кожи на ягодицах, чуть сжал их, провёл вдоль края резинки и оттянул её спереди.

— Блядь, — выругался Тони, когда головка плотно упёрлась в ладонь и сразу за этим сильные пальцы ухватили член и провели вниз и вверх.

Джеймс поймал его губы и грубо поцеловал, завалился на бок, перемещаясь и подминая Тони под себя. Левой рукой упёрся у Тони над плечом и приподнялся, разрывая поцелуй.

— Тони, — прохрипел он, глядя ему в глаза, но сразу опуская взгляд ниже, где между пальцев был зажат член.

И Тони понял — потянулся, стащил с него штаны, освобождая член, и плотно обхватил его за основание и головку. Джеймс застонал — громко и немного отчаянно, задохнулся, запрокинув голову. Процедил что-то сквозь зубы и посмотрел на Тони совершенно шальным взглядом.

— Мне… всё равно… кто снизу, — сказал он.

— Мне тоже… я приготовился, — признался Тони. От одной мысли, что член, который он сейчас держит в руках, в скором времени окажется в нём, внизу живота заломило. — Стой! Стой! Стой!

Джеймс плотно пережал ему основание члена. Тони скрутило судорогой, он прикусил губу и запрокинул голову, выгибаясь, но Джеймс не стал давать ему передышку — прикусил кожу на кадыке и жадно поцеловал в шею, оттягивая ворот футболки.

В глазах уже появились пятна, когда он наконец накрыл оба члена вместе с рукой Тони и, сжав чуть плотнее, с усилием провёл вверх-вниз, повторил движение, каждый раз касаясь большим пальцем головки.

Тони смотрел на него, чувствуя, как низ живота подёргивается и всё тело снова начинает сводить. Приоткрыл губы, и Джеймс понял без слов, накрыл его губы своими и стал дрочить быстрее и чуть грубо.

Тони закричал в поцелуй, но Джеймс, продолжая двигать рукой, прижал его крепче, накрыл целиком, зажал, почти полностью ограничивая, и Тони затрясло.

Давно у него не было такого яркого оргазма — признаться, он вообще такого не помнил. То ли сказывался невольный целибат, то ли это Джеймс так на него влиял, что было больше похоже на правду. Особенный кайф Тони поймал от того, как Джеймс его прижал, не давая двинуться.

Тони почувствовал лёгкие толчки и судорогу, прокатившуюся по его бёдрам. Джеймс весь будто сжался, всё его тело стало твёрдым как камень — и тут же расслабился, громко застонав.

Ещё несколько раз проведя по членам рукой, он скатился и лёг рядом с обессиленным Тони.

— Ты… — начал Джеймс хрипло, повернув к нему голову, но замолчал.

Взгляд у Джеймса всё ещё был мутный, шальной, губы стали совсем пунцовыми, зацелованными так, что сделались нечёткими края. Скорее всего, сам Тони выглядел примерно так же, по крайней мере голова ещё немного кружилась, некоторые мышцы подрагивали, а взгляд было тяжело сфокусировать.

Тони молча приподнял бровь, приглашая продолжить. Боялся, что голос подведёт.

Джеймс с минуту разглядывал его лицо, повернулся на бок и нежно поцеловал.

— Пойдём в кровать, — тихо предложил он между поцелуями, — я так долго мечтал, чтобы ты повалял меня на своих египетских простынях.

 

**Вместо эпилога**

— Какого чёрта, — проворчал Джеймс в подушку. — Что это?

— Это у тебя, — ответил Тони, не открывая глаз, и уткнулся ему в затылок.

— У меня нет личного телефона… смартфона… старкфона… и вообще ничего, это твой.

Звук был тошнотворно громкий, и Тони заставил себя приоткрыть глаза. Они до глубокой ночи смотрели «Звёздный путь», потом спорили, что лучше — сериал или фильм. Джеймс был заворожён технологиями в новой франшизе, а Тони утверждал, что отношения и чувства героев сериала — самое ценное в этой истории. Джеймс с ним, конечно, согласился, но фильмом так и остался восхищён больше.

А после оставшуюся часть ночи доказывал Тони, что можно восхищаться и любить и то, и другое.

Тони перекатился, лёг на спину и прислушался. Это точно звонил телефон, но старый. Он пытался вспомнить, откуда у него такое старьё, и распахнул глаза.

— Твою же мать, — выдохнул он, — не может быть!

Найти допотопную раскладушку, когда она истошно орёт на всю спальню, было плёвым делом.

Тони вернулся в кровать и сел, подогнув под себя одну ногу.

— Это Роджерс, — сказал он, но Джеймс не отреагировал. — Барнс, — повысил он голос, пихнул его в плечо, и тот недовольно заворочался, — звонит твой армейский дружок. Думаю, он узнал, что ты у меня. Даже не знаю, что он там себе напридумывал, но уверен, что летит сюда на всех парах и будет мне сейчас угрожать расчленением. Боже, он мне член оторвёт, когда о нас узнает.

Услышав главное для себя, Джеймс пробубнил:

— Не выйдет, твой член принадлежит мне, но сейчас я хочу утренний минет.

Тони нервно хмыкнул.

— Очень романтично, — заметил он. — Роджерс будет впечатлён, услышав это.

Джеймс застонал:

— Ну хорошо, — вздохнул он недовольно, повернулся, сел и, поцеловав Тони в губы, вынул у него из рук телефон. — Обязательный утренний поцелуй, — прокомментировал он и открыл раскладушку.

— Тони, где Баки? — услышал Тони громкий голос Стива с явными Капитанскими нотками.

— Не ори, Стив, — осадил его Джеймс. — Никогда не поверю, что ты не умеешь считать время по часовым поясам. Сейчас шесть утра. Мы спали.

— Баки?

Это прозвучало значительно тише, и Тони склонился ближе, чтобы расслышать слова.

— Да, это я. У меня всё хорошо. Я восстановился, спасибо, что спросил. А теперь, пока ты «летишь сюда на всех парах», как выразился Тони, я получу свой утренний минет и посплю ещё часок-другой. О’кей?

— Эм-м-м… — прозвучало в ответ. Видимо, Барнс был чересчур откровенен.

— Отлично. До встречи, Стив, будь осторожен при посадке, — закончил Джеймс и захлопнул телефон, сбрасывая вызов.

— Зачем ты так с ним сразу, — укоризненно сказал Тони. — Надо было чуть помягче.

— Не-а, ему полезны встряски, — возразил Джеймс и откинул телефон на край кровати. — А я хочу…

— Да-да-да, — рассмеялся Тони, притягивая его к себе и улыбаясь в поцелуй. — Я сделаю, что должен.

 


End file.
